Something Like Bad Luck
by Hikari Brokenhearted
Summary: No Summary.
1. Default Chapter

Tohru's Awakening

Sitting alone in the dark with her arms around her knees sat the lonely Tohru Honda. Her body shook with small sobs as she sat in the far corner of a dark room. "Sohma-kun..Kyou-kun..Where are you?" She manages to mutter, beads of sweat covering her face. Her body shudders as a bright light fills the room and a figure is standing in the way of the light, inching closer and closer to Tohru.

"Just go away!" She screams, not caring who or what the figure was. Unless it was Yuki or Kyou.

"Honda-san..? Honda-san what's the matter?" Tohru couldn't believe her ears. It was Yuki's voice.

But it wasn't real. It was an illusion.

She had been taken. She had run away.

"Y-Yuki-kun..?" Tohru stammered nervously.

"I'm here, Honda-san.." The voice became colder.

This isn't Sohma-kun's voice. It is the voice of Akito.. Tohru thought, quivering in the corner of the now-bright room..The figure standing at the door walks closer and closer to Tohru, now standing infront of her cowering body. The figure picks her up in his arms and cradles her to his chest.

That touch..It couldn't be Sohma-kun's embrace..He would have been a rat by now..And Kyou..Kyou..He would have been a cat..Who could this mysterious creature be? Could Akito have lifted the curse already? Those thoughts were twisting inside Tohru's head. Without answers. Tohru falls into a state of sleep, or what seemed to be.

Then her eyes shot open.

"It was a dream? A dream..? A terrible dream.." Tohru said aloud. Yuki and Kyou flung out of their chairs. "Tohru! You're awake!" They shouted in unison.

"Of course I am..Why wouldn't I be..?" Her voice trembled

"You..You were in a coma. .You have been in that sleep for a few months now. . ." Yuki's voice quivered with sadness and fear.

"A coma..How? What happened?" Her voice was edged in concern and confusion. She rubbed the back of her head lightly, a small groan passing her lips.

"Uhm..You fell hard. You were fixing a hole in the roof. You went down head first and smacked your head hard on the concrete." Kyou explained, his expression full of happiness, yet sadness..Fear yet relief.

"Is that what happened..Might that explain the pounding pain I feel in my head..?" Tohru blinks, still rubbing her head.

"Oh, Ms. Honda. You've awakened. These gentlemen were very worried of your safety and wouldn't leave your bedside. They stayed here by your side, not leaving once. Much loyalty these gentlemen have." The nurse comes in with fresh oxygen, and some food for Kyou and Yuki.

"Eh? No sleep for a few months?" Tohru asked, clearly surprised.

Yuki and Kyou look at eachother and then back at Tohru, smiling. "We slept, but not very much." Yuki said. Kyou nodded.

"O-oh my gosh..You guys should really go now. You should rest, I'll be fine. . ." Tohru blushed madly at the thought that Yuki and Kyou were so loyal. And at her side. She still didn't know how many months.

"After three months of sleeping," The nurse said as she changed the oxygen bag on Tohru's stand, as if she knew Tohru was wondering exactly how many months she'd been sleeping. "These boys, even after visiting hours were over, demanded to stay here. Like I said. What loyalty." She then walked out of the room with the cart she brought, filled with different medications.

"What? THREE months?" Tohru cried, looking over to Yuki and Kyou. "You stayed by me..For three months. . .Stupid. . .I. . ." Tohru started to cry, covering her face in her hands. Yuki and Kyou just watch her, knowing they couldn't go embrace her and support her. So they just sat next to her and patted her back, hushing her.

"Don't worry about us, Tohru..You're better and that is all that matters." Kyou said, smiling at Tohru. Tohru blushed and wiped her tears. She knew that Kyou had a few soft spots, but what she didn't know is how many. Was he really worried for her?

The Recovery

"Ah, Tohru! Welcome home! Glad to see you are awake..I was quite worried." Shigure greeted Tohru as she walked through the door of the Sohma house.

Tohru smiled, behind her followed Yuki and Kyou.

"We haven't eaten alot nor slept alot for three months. We needed to know that Honda-san was still alive. We would not give up so easily." Yuki whispered.

Yuki and Kyou went to take a shower, leaving Tohru to talk with Shigure for awhile. Tohru told Shigure of all her dreams. She labelled the dream she recently had a nightmare. Or maybe more so. Shigure raised his eyebrow and placed his chin in his thumb and finger in thought.

"Hm..Tohru-kun..It seems that whoever was in your dream may not have been one of us. Have you ever thought of it?" Shigure asked, looking back to Tohru.

"Uhm..But..The voice and the scent..It was all so familiar..As if in a mix of Akito, Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun.." Tohru stated in confusion.

"Maybe you should go rest, Tohru-kun. It seems as you've had a long..Three months. And I am even surprised that you did not forget us all, you hit the ground pretty hard." Shigure said, waving his hand to shoo Tohru away.

Tohru looked down sadly. "But..I couldn't forget any of you..I don't want to forget.." She softly whispered as she walked past Shigure and up the stairs into her room. She lightly closed the door behind her and slipped into a nightgown.

Forgetting any of the Sohma's would be torture..I refuse to forget..And if ever I do..I must try to remember.. Tohru shook the thought of what might happened if she forgot the Sohma's. She went to lie on her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Uhm..Who is it?" She called.

"It's Kyou..Mind if I come in for a sec?" Kyou answered back.

"Sure, Kyou-kun." So the door slowly opens and Kyou comes in. He smiles at Tohru before sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You know..Me and Yuki were really worried about you..We couldn't leave you. We knew you would wake up, we never gave up hope." Kyou whispered..His voice had a gentle touch that made Tohru smile.

"I thank you and Sohma-kun very much..I am just happy to know I have such good friends supporting me." Tohru said, taking a seat next to Kyou.

"I know that me and Yuki wouldn't have forgiven ourselves if we had left and you woke up in an empty hospital room. So we had to be there for you when you did wake up." Kyou replied, his voice still soft..Not like the tough tone it usually is.

"Hey, uhm..Kyou..?" Tohru asked, pointing her two index fingers towards eachother.

"Yeah?" Kyou replied.

"Uhm..Why are you so..Soft all of a sudden? Was it because of me?" Tohru blushed slightly.

"W-well..Uhm..Well I..Uh.." Kyou stammered, blushing before standing up.

"Well Kyou-kun..?" Tohru looked up at him, wanting an answer.

"I-I guess you could say that..But don't tell the Rat or the Dog!" He yelled.

Tohru giggled shyly "So you're saying you care for me then?"

Kyou blushed madly as he turns around to face Tohru. "Well..I..Uhm.." He rolls his eyes before storming out of the room, clearly he was embarrassed that he likes someone and Tohru knows it. He thought it would ruin his reputation of the "Tough Badass" he is known as.

It's been a week since the whole coma incident with Tohru and she is recovering perfectly. She still wondered about Kyou though. Ever since he had that talk with Tohru, he's been avoiding her..

But why? Why is he asshamed? Tohru thought. But the voice of Yuki interrupted her.

"Is something the matter, Honda-san? You haven't stopped pushing around your food with your chopsticks. Why aren't you eating?" Yuki asked. Tohru could feel the gaze of Kyou look at her.

"Uhm..Well..I am still recovering and I guess I don't feel like eating that much..May I please be excused?" Without letting someone say she could leave she stood up and picked up her dishes, scraping it out and washing off the bowl. She walked up to her room without another word said from anybody. Without her saying another word to anybody as well. She just lay on her bed with her face burried into her pillow.

Maybe Sohma-kun is right..I haven't really been myself since I was in that coma.. Tohru thought to herself. That was the last thought she had in her head as she slowly dipped into a dreamless unconciousness. Tohru tossed around on her bed..For her sleep wasn't so dreamless after all! She saw the figure again and no matter how she tried she couldn't wake up. There was a strange feeling running through Yuki..He could feel that there was something wrong.

"Honda-san? Honda-san!" He found her drowning in sweat, her arms flailing wildly as she slept..Small muffled sounds coming from her lips. He ran over to her bedside and quickly shook her.

"Honda-san? Honda-san! Wake up!" Tohru heard Yuki's desperate cries for her awakening.

"S..S-Sohma- k-kun..." Tohru muttered, her eyes still closed.

"Honda-san..It's a nightmare..Please awaken..Honda-san." He whispers, still shaking the limp body of Tohru.

"Yuki.." Tohru's eyes opened and Yuki smiled down at her. "You had a very bad nightmare, I presume..You're sweating all over.." Tohru nodded a 'yes' and started to tell Yuki about her dream..Much more was added..

"There..There was this figure, Sohma-kun..And he picked me up..And..He had your voice..And his embrace was gentle just like you..Yet..It couldn't have been you or else you would have been turned a rat. I really don't know, Sohma-kun..I don't want that dream again..Please don't let me have that dream again..It was much worse as it went on..I couldn't wake up. I smelled a soft aroma which must have been around the time that the figure was whipping at my body..Like I was some kind of pet..Your voice saved me, Sohma-kun..Thank you.." She closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Honda-san..Don't thank me." Yuki left the room to let Tohru Honda sleep once more. When he exited the room, Kyou was looking at him with worry.

"That dream again? Was it that dream that Tohru had when she was at the hospital?" Kyou asked, turning to Yuki who was walking down the stairs.

"Yes..Maybe you should stay in there with her in case she has that dream again." Yuki disappeared behind the wall and began to talk to Shigure about the whole thing.

"So..Tohru-kun has had that dream multiple times in the hospital as well?" Asked Shigure, his hand coming from the collar of his kimono again, scratching his head.

Yuki nodded.

"Kyou is up with her now..You know. Just in case. I think that one of us will need to stay in Honda-san's room. We are both trustable." Yuki gave Shigure a look, obviously he meant that only Kyou or himself will be needing to be with Tohru.

"What? Why are you looking at me in such a way?" Shigure asked, a fake hurt hinted in his voice.

"You are a pervert and you are not trusted with Honda-san at this time." Yuki replied, looking somewhat annoyed.

Kyou stared at Tohru as she peacefully slept, thinking in deep thought. I am so glad she's safe..She looks so innocent when she sleeps..Wait..Am I really beginning to feel things for Tohru? This can't be.. Tohru's eyes fluttered open to see Kyou staring into her eyes. She screamed, not realizing who it was at first.

"Honda-san!" Yuki said as he hopped out of his chair and ran up the stairs into Tohru's room.

Yuki saw Kyou sprawled across the floor, his expression as if he saw a ghost.

"What happened?" Yuki asked Kyou.

"I am so sorry, Kyou-kun!" Tohru said as she stepped out of the futon and offered her hand down to Kyou to pull him up. He didn't take her hand because Yuki was standing there, so he just scowled at Tohru before standing by himself. He turned back to Tohru and gave her a look that he would explain what he did later..Perhaps on the roof where they always met.

Tohru's Surprise

After dinner Tohru cleaned her dishes and walked outside to take out a ladder and climb up to the roof where she met Kyou, just lying there and staring at the sapphire sky, to the horizon was still painted pink and purple and orange and yellow..

"What happened earlier, I apologize..I didn't want Yuki to think I softened up. He would have made fun of me for starting to feel something for a normal human. I'm so sorry, Tohru." Kyou turned to Tohru, hearing her come up without her having to tell him she arrived. Since she always met him on the roof he was used to her not being able to sneak up on him anymore.

"Don't be sorry, Kyou-kun." Tohru said as she took a seat next to him. He could only smile at her.

"You're so caring, you know that?" He just placed his fist on her head like he was pounding her into the roof like a nail on wood. She giggled and tilted her head, causing his arm to slip and fall around her shoulder. They both blushed madly as Kyou quickly let his arm go back to his side.

"I-I'm so s-sorry...K-Kyou-kun.." Tohru stammered as she places her hands onto her cheeks and shakes her head wildly, her hair and ribbons hitting Kyou's cheeks.

He laughed as his red face turns normal.

"Tohru..I really should tell you something..Tomorrow could we meet at the Sohma Fountain?" He looked Tohru in the eyes. Tohru tilted her head in confusion, wondering what Kyou wanted to tell her. "S-Sure, Kyou-kun..I'll be there!" Tohru smiled widely.

So they went to bed..Tohru had that same dream, only instead of the figure picking her up, he slashed at her face and sent her into a wall. P-Please! Don't hurt me..Please.. Tohru thought. Almost as if the figure read her mind and heard her pleads he stopped..But it didn't last long. The creature was large and demonic like. He slashed Tohru across the face again as she hit the wall hard, hitting her head. Please..Stop it! She yelled in her mind. The creature's laugh became maniacly. He kept trying to hit at her so she stood up in the light-filled room and ran past the creature out the door into what it seemed to be a flower-filled meadow. Tohru looked around, still running. She tripped over a log, or what seemed to be. Tohru looked behind her only to see the creature that had been beating her before had been lying in the tall flower stalks and his legs were straight out. His smile seemed malicious.

"What do you want from me?" Tohru screamed as she jolted up from her bed and started flailing her arms.

"Honda-san! Tohru!" Tohru heard Yuki and Kyou yell..Her eyes flung open to see Kyou and Yuki looking worriedly down at her.

"Y-Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun!" She cried as she flung her arms around their necks, not caring if they transformed or not.

But they didn't..

"H-huh?" Tohru, Kyou and Yuki all yelled in unison. Very surprised Kyou and Yuki looked down.

"Why didn't I become the rat?" Yuki asked..

"And I the cat?" Kyou also asked.

Tohru looked just as confused as they were. Later she told Yuki and Shigure that she'd be going for a walk to clear her head of what happened. She went to the Sohma Fountain to where she saw Kyou waiting for her. Tohru wasn't dressed in her normal schoolgirl attire. She was wearing a dress that stopped just above her knees. At the bottom was laced and the sleeves tied around her neck..She was wearing sandals that tied at her ankle and the heels were about four inches high and her hair was tied into red ribbons. At the sight of seeing Tohru so beautiful And in something different that a schoolgirl uniform Kyou's jaw dropped. Tohru smiled as she approached him.

"W-Wow, Tohru..You look.." His voice trailed off as he cleared his throat. Tohru smiled. "Oh, right..I need to tell you something.." Kyou said again, clearing his throat once more.

"T-Tohru..I.." Kyou looked down at his feet as he began to kick the dirt. Tohru noticed his blushing and she blinks again.

"Well..I-I..Tohru..Since I saw you..From the very first time..I think I liked you..That like..Turns to be love now.." Kyou looked back to see a blushing Tohru.

"K-Kyou-kun.." Tohru said softly, her head slightly cocked to the right.

"What I am trying to say is..I..I think I love you, Tohru.." Kyou looked at her and blushed..

"Y-You do..?" Tohru smiled widely. Kyou could only nod and quickly turn away from Tohru. He seemed to drop something and he nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

"I've got to go.." Kyou said, rushing past Tohru. Tohru picked up what he'd dropped and tried to run after Kyou. "Kyou-kun! Wait! You dro--" Tohru tried to finish the rest but her mouth was clamped with a hand, an arm around her waist. She tried to scream out for Kyou but the hand was too tight upon her lips. Tohru flailed and tried to get out of the arms that held her, but the grip tightened and she could feel a Katana pressed against her neck hard enough to cut her just a little. She heard a voice.

"If you move anymore I will slit your throat.." The mysterious voice sounded so ragged behind Tohru. She could tell that there were two people. One with the Katana against her neck and one holding her around her waist and clamping her mouth. She felt an unwelcoming chill run up her spine as she closed her eyes and hoped that this was also a dream..She wanted to hear the voices of Kyou and Yuki, waking her up..She waited..They did not come..And the pain in her neck was real. Was it true that you feel no pain while in dreams? No. Tohru could answer that herself..The voice spoke again.

"I am Yeijiro. This one here is Akahito. You will meet the rest of our clan as soon as you follow us." The voice sounded rude and Tohru felt the hand fall and the Katana dropping from her neck.

"If you think about screaming, I will have you dead with the snap of a finger.." The one who called himself Yeijiro said harshly. Then Tohru felt a jab in the middle of her back, urging her to move into the direction where they lead her.

"Sirs..Where are you taking me and why won't you just let me go home..?" Tohru asked shyly, trying not to cry and scream out for Yuki or Kyou or Shigure. They just sniffled and pushed her into a room where there was a single light in the center of the ceiling. Just like my dream...Almost exactly..Only..It turned out dark..And someone came into a door which made light burst into the room, killing the darkness..Might this be like my dream..? Tohru began to think..Her mind wandering to many thoughts to why these people held her captive in this room. She skittered to a corner and held her knees to her body. There were three men in the room with her to make sure she didn't escape.

"You, girl..Quit movin' or else I'll have the Boss in here." One of the men said.."Who are you all? I want to go home..Please let me out, will you?" Tohru said through sobs.

"You'll know who w'are in time..Right now is no need for introductions." Said another man. "Hm..What a beauty this one turned out to be, eh boys?" The third man blurted while putting the tip of a sword to her chin, lifting her head up to look at his ugly face that was very ungroomed with a beard. The other men laughed and agreed. Tohru pulled away and shouted many helps, hoping someone would burst in, make the men pass out..And help her. She heard someone walk in..A fourth man? Where are they all coming from..Why me? Tohru thought..She heard the man that just now came in speak to the other three men in a foreign tongue..Quickly the men scurried out the door. So it was just her..And the new man that had entered.

"Well, well, well..What do we have here?" Asked the man, kneeling down to face Tohru. "What is your name, girl?" He asked, his voice more gentle than the others' voices, but still a little harsh. Tohru remained silent, averting her eyes to the ground away from the man. She felt a hard blow across her face that sent her to the ground. "Answer me when I speak to you!" He bellowed. Tohru tried to regain her now blurry sight to look at the man. This one was neater. He must have been the Boss that one of the men mentioned to her earlier.

"M-My name is..Is..Tohru Honda..I live with the So--" Tohru started to say but he cut her off.

"Tohru, eh? Nice name." His smile was evil..More of like a smirk at her..She wanted to spat at him but she did not want to get hit again..She's gone through too much pain.

He spoke again. "My name is Ryunosuke. I am the Boss around here." Tohru turned her back to him, her body shivering with fear. "P-Please..Let me go home.." She whispered, her back still to him. He looked at her. "Well..Quite the rude ones, aren't we?" Hearing that made Tohru growl. She wanted to hit him..She wanted to hit him..She just couldn't. He grabbed ahold of Tohru's shoulder, jerking her back to where she was looking up at him. "Don't turn your back to me, girl.." He snapped. "There will be four other girls joining you shortly.." Tohru cringed at the thought..She didn't want a visit from more of his 'slaves'. She just rolled her eyes. Then the door opened. Three girls were pushed into the room, they fell on their knees. "Ah, see? There they are." Ryunosuke motioned to the three girls. Tohru moved her finger from one girl to the next and counted aloud. "But there are only three..One. Two. Three." Ryunosuke growled and slashed his hand across Tohru's face, sending her into the ground. The three girls gasped and turned their faces. Tohru groaned and sat back up, Ryunosuke growled again, glaring to Tohru's direction. He stood. "The fourth will be arriving soon.." With that said..He left. Tohru glanced at the other girls, she noticed their bodies trembling. "He hit me earlier as well.." She spoke softly, and very shy. She then stood and walked over to them. "My name is Tohru Honda.." She sat on her knees and bowed her head to where it touched the ground. They looked at her and return the favour. The first one speaks. "My name is Nozome Kaonawa and this is my sister Chiaki Kaonawa." She seemed like the eldest of the two. Tohru then rose, still sitting on her knees. The third one speaks a soft voice. "My name is Maemi Yasawa." Tohru bowed again. "Nice to meet you all..I have a word of advice..Maybe the only time you should speak is when Ryunosuke asks for your names..You saw what happened. I said something I shouldn't have and I was hit." They all nod..They start to talk and get to know eachother and when time comes they all lay in a cluttered pile of bodies and fall asleep.

The Escape

In the morning they all wake up to a sound of a whip and a painful sting across their abdomens. They look around the room and notice another body which must have been the fourth one Ryunosuke was talking about. Tohru growled as she and the unknown body were dragged out of the room. Tohru looked up at the face of Yeijiro.

"It's you.." She said with a displeasant look across her pallid, blood-stained face. The unknown girl looked at Tohru and shook her head. Obviously it was some kind of sign not to talk to him at this moment. How did she know when to talk and when not to? How long has she worked for Ryunosuke? Who is this girl?

They were both shoved into another room, this time there were the three guys again plus Chiaki. Tohru gasped at the site that Chiaki was seperated from her older sister Nozome. Tohru broke away from Yeijiro's grasp and quickly knelt to the crying Chiaki. Tohru brought her into an embrace and whispered assuring words into her ear. Chiaki must have been about seven or eight. What kind of people are they to tear her from her older sister who might have been of fourteen? The three men looked down at Tohru, one of them stuck the sword in her face again, causing her to release Chiaki and fall to the ground on her back. The man that was leaning down smiled evily to Tohru. She blushed and quickly sat up, growling at the man. Pervert..I hate being here..I wonder what Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun are doing.. The three men left Chiaki, Tohru and the unknown girl alone in the room.

"Pardon..I don't believe we have gotten your name.." Chiaki spoke up. The unknown girl looked to Chiaki then back to Tohru and smiled.

"My name is Harumi. Harumi Hanakaso." The one now called 'Harumi' answered.

"What a very pretty name, Harumi.." Chiaki replied shyly.

"Hm..I wonder.." Tohru started to say, she sortof spaced out while staring at the door.

"Wonder what?" Harumi and Chiaki asked in unison.

"If we all could escape at nighttime.." Tohru whispered, afraid there would be guards at the door outside the room.

So the night came...Tohru, Chiaki and Harumi huddled in a circle and started to chatter about their escape plan. One of them was going to distract the guards if there be any outside the room. The other two were going to sneak out..Or maybe..Just maybe there was a secret door towards the back of the room..

After hours of searching the room for another door there was no luck. Chiaki sat against the wall and started to cry. Tohru and Harumi started to soothe her.

"Perhaps there is a switch under that rug over there?" Pointed out Tohru. So while Tohru stayed to soothe down Chiaki's cries, Harumi went to check it out. She lifted the rug and sure enough there was a string. Harumi motioned Tohru and Chiaki over to where she saw the string and gawked down at it. Tohru smiled and gave the string a tug..And pop! A secret compartment was opened just under the string! Inside lay a flat button. Chiaki reached down and with her slender, slobber-covered index finger, she pressed the button. A small door shook and rattled as it slowly slid open. Tohru seemed to send 'hushing' sounds towards the door so that if ever there were any guards, they wouldn't hear. Tohru slowly crawled over to the half-open door and poked her head out, looking to see if there are any other guards. There were a few more rooms which must have been where Nozome and Maemi were held.

"I will be over at this room, Chiaki..You and Harumi can go into that room and we'll meet up..Hopefully with Nozome and Maemi." Tohru instructed.

"Yes, Tohru.." Chiaki replied obediently.

"Kay. Come, Chiaki." Harumi nodded and slipped out the door. Tohru was left in the room to think..Not long after did she slip silently out the half-opened door. She went over to the room she spotted earlier and saw there was a guard standing there. She dashed behind a bush and the guard called out.

"Who's there?" It was the voice of Akahito! Would he find her? He was walking near to the bush..He wasn't close enough to see Tohru throw a branch over the bush across the land. Akahito heard another rustle in the bush that was in the direction where Tohru threw the branch. Tohru hurried to the room and slid into the door and shut it before Akahito could just resume to his place at the door. Tohru walked over to a sleeping Maemi. She leaned in and whispered, shaking Maemi lightly.

"Maemi, wake up..All of us -- Me, You, Nozome, Chiaki and Harumi are going to get out of here."

"Huh?" Maemi groaned and turned over to face Tohru. She slowly sat up and shook her head to regain her clear vision.

"How will we escape?" She asked..Her voice a little loud. Tohru hushed her.

"See that rug over there?" Tohru motioned to a rug in the far corner. Maemi nodded, groggily rubbing her eyes. "Well..There should be a string there. And if you pull the string a compartment should open and there should be a button..Follow me." She explained and scurried over to the rug. Maemi sluggishly followed. When Tohru lifted the rug there was no string. But there was a button. Tohru looked at the button hesitantly before looking back to Maemi who had been almost sleeping again. Tohru gave Maemi another shake.

"Stay awake!" She urged.

"Sorry..Sorry." Maemi replied. Tohru pushed the button which triggered a loud siren. Tohru gasped and Maemi shot awake. They ran over close to the back of the room. Ryunosuke burst into the room with Akahito, Yeijiro and the three other men Tohru did not yet know the names of. Ryunosuke started to move towards Tohru and Maemi.

Closer..Closer..

Then Tohru screamed and pushed hard against the wall. A door opened and Tohru and Maemi went tumbling out! They rolled out onto pavement and looked for Harumi, Nozome and Chiaki. Tohru saw three figures. Were they Harumi, Nozome and Chiaki? Maemi pointed.

"There!" She shouted, starting to stand and run over to the figures. It was them. They all started running aimlessly and Ryunosuke was close behind them. He had Yeijiro and Akahito try to box in the girls, but they ran around them and all climbed a high gate that was locked from the outside. Nozome had slipped while holding onto Chiaki on her back.

"Oh no!" Nozome screamed. Tohru hopped down and tried to push Nozome and Chiaki over the gate.

Something grabbed Tohru's ankle. It was Akahito. Tohru tried shaking it off but the grip tightened and she felt a sting in her leg and something was injected. Tohru felt a little faint and couldn't struggle..But Harumi drop-kicked Akahito and caused him to let Tohru go. She fell to the ground and Harumi quickly pushed Tohru over the gate. A piece of Tohru's dress fabric got stuck and had ripped, her thigh being slightly skimmed and Maemi caught Tohru on the other side.

Then Ryunosuke was right at the gate. Harumi quickly scurried up the gate and down. Her thigh got cut on the sharp snag at the top. They could hear Tohru groan. Harumi quickly slung Tohru over her shoulder and started to limp off to a nearby city. Tohru was still unconcious. They reached the Sohma Fountain and they all stared at it. They were walking when they saw two boys depressingly sitting at the steps, talking about how they looked everywhere for Tohru but they couldn't find her..Hearing this, the four girls rushed with the limp Tohru over to the boys.

"Tohru? You mentioned Tohru? She's here!" They yelled as they ran up to the two boys. They jumped up and ran over to the unconcious Tohru.

"Tohru? Tohru?" They both yelled.

"She was stabbed in the leg with a needle..And then they injected some sort of blueish liquid into her leg so that she couldn't move." Maemi said. Harumi set her on the ground as Yuki and Kyou kneeled next to her, looking down at her bloodstained face. What happened..To Tohru..? I shouldn't have left her..I should have stayed with her..None of this would have happened..Me nor Yuki would have been worried.. Kyou thought to himself. Harumi, Nozome, Chiaki and Maemi all kneeled next to Yuki and Kyou. They started telling the story of how Tohru got so bloody and how they escaped. Yuki lifted Tohru's shirt to find a long, thin weld across her abdomen. Maemi, Nozome, Harumi and Chiaki all showed the same mark.

"We were whipped to wake up earlier this morning.." Nozome said. Yuki and Kyou showed a painful expression across their faces as they studied the girls' abdomens.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Yuki asked..His eyes holding an anger he's never felt. Kyou was growling lowly as he looked at the scratches on Tohru's face, the whipmark on her abdomen, and the bruises on her arms from when she was grabbed so tightly. He also noticed a scratch along her neck that looked somewhat deep. Who would do this and why?

The Secret

Tohru's eyes finally fluttered open. She sat up and felt a pain in her stomach and leg so she just lay back down, staring at the ceiling. She wondered why she felt so dizzy. Yuki and Shigure came into her room and smiled, more of a sad smile because of her state, seeing she was awake. She sat up slowly to look at them. She winced in pain.

"W-Where's Kyou-kun..?" Tohru asked, a hint of weakness in her voice. Shigure hushed her as he handed her a tray of sushi. Yuki look worriedly down at Tohru as she silently ate, her eyes fixed to the wall ahead of her. She was daydreaming. Yuki spoke up.

"Kyou is on the roof. After he helped bring you in and set you on your bed he scoffed and went to the roof. That was about..Two hours ago." Shigure only nodded. Tohru set the tray of sushi on the floor next to her futon and threw the covers off her legs. She let her legs dangle over the side of her futon as she regained her strength to touch the floor with her feet and stand up. Yuki and Shigure held their arms out to catch Tohru if she were to fall. She was still weak from the injection of that needle. She stumbled forward, Yuki and Shigure were too far away to catch Tohru and they didn't make it in time. She feel on her knees. Yuki and Shigure gasped and stepped to her side to help her up.

"T-Thank you..I am so sorry.." Tohru said, rising to her feet with the help of Shigure and Yuki.

"Sorry for what, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"For..For..Everything..For being a bother to you all..For causing you all such worry and concern only for me.." Tohru said..A few tears started to slide slowly down her cheeks. Yuki leaned in and wiped them away, his lips only inches from Tohru's. She blushed and looked Yuki in the eyes. He pulled away and smiled at Tohru. Tohru nodded to both Yuki and Shigure and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"To talk with Kyou-kun.." Tohru responded, already in the doorway. Shigure and Yuki just let her go. When Tohru got outside, she couldn't climb the ladder because of the pain it caused her. So she just yelled, a weaker yell. "Kyou-kuuuun! Come down here please and talk to me?" Tohru waited but she didn't hear a reply. "Kyou-kun?" She yelled louder. Harumi, Chiaki, Maemi and Nozome came out from behind the Sohma House.

"He left." Nozome said. "Where..Where did he go to?" Tohru asked, looking at Nozome, then at Maemi, then at Chiaki, then at Harumi. "He went to the place we all were held..He said something about revenge." Maemi said. Tohru gasped.

He was going to get revenge for what they did to her..

"Oh my gosh! He might get hurt!" Tohru yelled and motioned the girls over to the Sohma Fountain. "Do you remember where that place was?" Tohru asked. No answer from Harumi, Maemi or Nozome.

Chiaki spoke. "Uhm..I do.." She replied shyly. Tohru smiled. "Where is it, Chiaki? Please lead the way." So Nozome took Chiaki's hand and they lead the way. Tohru walked between Maemi and Harumi. Chiaki pointed. "This is the place.." Tohru remembered.

Someone greeted them. It wasn't Akahito, Yeijiro, Ryunosuke or any of the other three men. It was someone different. He was dressed in black with a cloak over his body and his hood pulled up, covering all his face except his mouth. Tohru noticed it wasn't any of the other men because the voice was different.

"Follow me." The man said, motioning them to the now unlocked gate that they had climbed before. "My name is Eijiro Azumamaro. I will lead you to the new captive." The one called 'Eijiro' walked through the gates and lead the five girls to a room that looked bigger from the outside than the ones they were in before. Eijiro opened the door to reveal an unconcious Kyou.

Tohru gasped.

He was in handcuffs and around his ankles were tied in rope. "Oh my goodness! Kyou-kun!" Tohru yelled as she ran over to his side and kneeled next to him. She started to cry as she noticed a thin bloodline coming from his left nostril and another bloodline coming from both corners of his lips. His eyes were black and his what used to be smooth-milky white skin was blotched with bruises. Tohru pulled him into her lap and hunched over him. She started crying silver tears.

Kyou started to stir in his sleep. He felt the tears fall on his lips and his cheeks and run down to his jawline. His eyes opened slowly as he groaned with pain. "Kyou-kun!" Tohru sat up and looked down at him. He tried to smile, but his lips were also bruised, so he just nodded. He started to cough and blood came from his mouth and splattered over Tohru's nightgown. Tohru didn't cringe that her ivory colour nightgown was now stained with scarlet blood. She just studied Kyou's features. Tears started to well in her eyes again. Kyou reached up his hand to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, Tohru...I'll be fine..It's just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle." The corners of his lips curled into a gentle smile that was too small a smile to cause him to cringe in pain. Tohru kept sobbing. The four girls went over to Tohru and Kyou and started to comfort Tohru. Eijiro looked at them all and decided to join. He took down his hood and threw off his cloak. Kyou started to tell Tohru about what he did.

"I was furious that you came back injured, so I asked these girls if either of them knew the direction to where you were taken. I met up with five men and started to fight them..They were the easy ones. The one that did this to me though was that big guy. 'The Boss'. He wasn't as weak as he appeared. He bound my hands and feet so I wouldn't struggle and try to punch or kick him anymore..And that's how I ended up here in this condition." Tohru hugged him close, and he didn't transform..They both wondered why this is happening. As Tohru hugged him, his eyes closed and about to fall into another sleep when Eijiro warned them to hurry to get Kyou out of there, that someone was coming. Tohru searched the back of the room to find a hidden door..Eijiro pointed out where it would be and she pressed her hardest, motioning the others to help. Then a passage was revealed and they were clumsily falling out of the passageway and into the bright day. Eijiro followed behind, a bit delayed, then the door to the room opened and a yell was heard. The voice was of one of the men that the name was still unknown to Tohru. "They escaped again!" They all heard him yell. Tohru started to slowly bring Kyou up to support him and succeeded somewhat with the help of Eijiro. The others scrambled to their feet and started to ran while Eijiro, Tohru and Kyou all slowly dragged behind. Then..Out of nowhere, Ryunosuke appeared infront of the straggling trio of Tohru, Eijiro and Kyou!

"Thought you could get away again eh, girl? Looks like I'm the one who was quicker this time." Ryunosuke spoke in a low, evil voice, his eyes black and cold. Tohru could have sworn she saw what looked like flames in the depths of Ryunosuke's pupils. Oh my gosh..With Kyou in this condition our pace can't quicken..And..Why is this Eijiro helping us? Who is he? Is he one of the men with the unknown identity? No. He doesn't look it. And even if he was, Ryunosuke would have probably said something to him.

"Heh. Well, Brother," Eijiro started. Tohru gawked surprisingly over to Eijiro.

"You seem to have forgotten that I have certain abilities that you can't help." His pallid-pink lips form a smirk and his mysterious grey eyes look as though he would drop Kyou and pounce at any time.

But he didn't.

He just untied the strings around his neck that held up his cloak and unbuttoned the brooch that seemed to be a Mage Crest of some sort. Under the cloak that Eijiro had been hiding was a bright white outfit..And upon his forehead played a symbol. The Kanji symbol meaning 'Fire'. He closed his grey eyes and started to mumble small words. Ryunosuke looked furious. With the words Eijiro spoke in another language, the bodies of Tohru, Kyou, Maemi, Harumi, Nozome, Chiaki and Eijiro's all glowed of a pallid, yet eerie, silver..Almost seeming a silver flame was engulfing their bodies and teleporting them to a place elsewhere. Just a few minutes ago they had almost been captured by Ryunosuke. Again. And now they have waken to a meadow, much like the one in one of Tohru's dreams, and lifted their heads. All the bodies were arranged neatly in a circle of unconcious bodies with Kyou in the middle. They all are awake now and Tohru questions Eijiro about his powers and everything. Eijiro told Tohru there was no need to wonder because it was his origin, a gift from his father that his brother Ryunosuke had not received because he shared another father. With that, Tohru crawled over to the still-sleeping Kyou. She noticed his wounds were healed and he was somewhat..

Smiling..?

Yes..He was smiling..Smiling in his sleep. He then shifted slightly and woke up, a smile still playing over his wind-dried lips, he was staring up at Tohru now, who leaned far over him and was watching him smile in his sleep. Tohru, now shocked, leaned back and Kyou sprung up, happy to see Tohru alright and her bruises healing. But how did they get there?

"Eijiro helped us teleport," Harumi said in a voice that the wind seemed to make sound a bit hush, almost as if she knew what Kyou was wondering. Kyou raised an eyebrow and nodded, satisfied.

"Tohru, what do you say we try to go home?" Kyou asked, looking around the empty meadow. Nobody roamed. Only butterflies lingered above the flowers and the gentle breezes played atop the meadow's flowers and caressed the faces of the seven people. Eijiro spoke up. "You cannot. Not until it is safe we can leave these fields. That should be in another day or two." Kyou, Tohru, Maemi, Harumi, Nozome and Chiaki all slumped back down. "But why, Sir?" Chiaki asked shyly. "My brother still lurks to find us. He stops at nothing until he finds what he wants. We should all be protected here. This is my place." Eijiro replied. "But..Uh..Why would he be after us?" Maemi and Nozome asked. "Not just you," Eijiro said. "There is something on one of you that he finds he needs. Perhaps a piece of jewelry that gives off an aura of value, or perhaps power." He explained.

"Ah.." Kyou said. "So, he is just some guy trying to capture anyone he finds that 'has something valuable'?" He seemed confused. "That is more than likely correct," Eijiro gazed to Kyou. Eijiro looked around the meadow for a forest full of trees that may bear fruit. "Ah!" Eijiro cried as he jumped to his feet and ran towards a few trees that held oranges, peaches, plums, cherries. Tohru looked around confusingly. "We need a stove. And a knife and some pairs of chopsticks." Kyou laughed and looked to Tohru, who still seemed to be confused and lost in a daze. "A stove? what for?" Tohru snapped back to reality.

"Why, to cook, of course!" She replied cheerfully.

"Ah," Kyou whispered.

Eijiro came back with his cloak slung over his shoulder, bulged out a little, and Tohru helped him carry it all.

"Heh. Thanks." Eijiro replied as Tohru took half the fruit from Eijiro's cloak.

"You're welcome!" Tohru smiled widely, taking the fruit over to the rest of the bunch.

Going Home

A few days had passed, and like Eijiro predicted, everyone returned home. Nozome, Chiaki, Harumi and Maemi were all staying in the extra guest bedrooms in the Sohma house. Tohru was sleeping soundly in her bed, and Kyou had been at her side watching her. He waited for the terrifying sight of her struggling to awaken, so he could save her. Tohru started to talk in her sleep, and Kyou moved closer to hear what she was saying. His ear was almost pressed against her lips, she whispered. . .

"Kyou. . .I love you, too. . .I always have. And when I found out. . ." She stopped. Kyou wanted to know what she was going to say. Tohru's eyes opened with Kyou's ear close to her lips. She smiled a bit, hugging Kyou to her. He didn't transform. . . What was going on? This happened before, too. Why didn't he transform? Then, Kyou heard the faint sound of the phone ring from downstairs, so he went downstairs to answer, but Shigure beat him to it. He listened to the conversation.

"Hello?" Shigure asked. Kyou couldn't hear the other voice, but by the twisted expression on Shigure's face, he figured it might have been Akito Sohma on the other end.

"U. . .Um. Yes. She's here, but she's sleeping right now." Shigure answered, his eyes never softening.

Kyou leaned in a bit to listen, almost falling off the steps, but he regained his balance. Kyou looked around the corner, seeing Shigure set the phone down and start coming his way.

"What are you doing, Dog?" Kyou asked coldly.

"What Akito asked me to. Waking Tohru-kun up." Kyou tried grabbing Shigure's wrist, but Shigure pulled away too quickly.

"Let her sleep. It's been a while since she's had a good rest." Kyou replied.

"Akito wants her to be awake. He wants to talk to her. Do you want him to be angry?" Shigure whispered harshly. Kyou could never remember Shigure ever being this cold, so perhaps Akito had threatened him somehow. . .

"Fine. Go." Kyou said, watching Shigure go into Tohru's room. But she was already awake, by the sound of her cheery voice greeting Shigure.

"Akito's on the phone, Tohru-kun. . .He wishes to speak to you." Shigure said. Kyou scoffed a bit, walking downstairs to get the phone.

"Akito?" Kyou asked.

"Where is that girl? I wished to speak with her, not you, Outcast. . ." Akito answered coldly. This made Kyou cringe, wishing he could reach through the phone to strangle him.

"She's getting out of bed. What do you want to talk to her about? You better tel---" Kyou started.

"Or else you'll do what? Remember, I am much stronger than you." Akito said, Kyou could tell he was amused by this by the tone of his voice. Kyou cringed again as Tohru came down the stairs.

"Here's Tohru." Kyou said, harshly shoving the phone into Tohru's open hand.

"Hello?" Tohru asked shyly, waiting for a reply. Kyou leaned to try to listen.

"Miss Tohru. . .I have a few words I wish to say to you. Please come by the Sohma Estate. Alone, if you will." Tohru gasped a bit before nodding as if Akito could see her do so. She hung up the phone and turned to Kyou, and an interested Shigure.

"Akito-kun wishes me to go to the Sohma Estate. He wishes to talk to me. . .The thing is. . .He wants me to go alone." Tohru said, saying it all in one breath.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm letting you be alone with him!" Kyou yelled. Chiaki, Maemi, Nozome, Harumi, and Yuki all came out of their rooms.

"What's the matter, Kyou. . .?" Chiaki asked. Nozome and Harumi nodded. "You woke us up." they said in unison.

"Sorry. But I ain't lettin' Tohru go to the Sohma Estate alone."

"Tohru? Did Akito summon you to go there?" Yuki said in a soft voice, messing his hair with his hand.

"Uh. Yes. He wanted me to go alone." Tohru said.

"Well then. . ." Maemi said groggily. "You can't go alone. But I'm going back to bed." Tohru nodded a bit.

"Sleep well, then. . ." Tohru said politely.

"Anyways. You are not going to be alone with him. I'm going with you." Kyou said in a determined tone.

Meeting With Akito

Tohru finished changing from her night clothing into her uniform, which she longed to wear again. Kyou just wore his normal khaki shorts with a chain hanging from his pocket, and a zip-up sweatshirt.

"Good bye, everyone. Be back soon." Tohru said glumly, not wanting to go to this secret meeting. But she felt a little safe, knowing Kyou would be accompanying her.

"Kyou-kun. . .You can't be seen by Akito. He might harm you." Tohru turned to Kyou, a slight fear lacing in her normally-cheerful voice.

"I won't. But if he says anything I don't like, I'm going to put a stop to it. I'm not going to let you get hurt by him, as so many of us have been before." Kyou said, determined once again. Tohru was grateful for his sudden kindness towards her, but she was happy to see him determined once again. They arrived at the Sohma Estate, and Kyou ducked under Akito's open window. He motioned Tohru to go inside.

"Um. . .Hello? Akito?" Tohru asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Come in." Akito replied, his door opening on its own. He was wearing his normal kimono, his eyes coldly staring at Tohru.

"You wanted to speak with me, Akito-kun?" Tohru asked shyly, cautiously walking towards him. She stopped a few feet before him, sitting on her knees and bowing to him, very lowly to where her forehead touched the floor.

"Get up," Akito said simply, "don't bow to me." With that, Tohru rose quickly, sitting straight on her knees.

"I understand that you have a close relationship with the Outcast, do you not? And don't bother lying. I can see right through you." Akito said, his cold eyes locked onto Tohru's blueish ones.

"Um. . .Y-yes Sir. . ." Tohru said, fear in her voice once again.

"Well, as you know, the Sohma's are not allowed to love ordinary humans." Akito started. Kyou's eyes widened, but he remained crouched down.

"Yes. . .Sir." Tohru replied. "I understand, Sir." She nodded a bit, staring at him.

"Don't stare. It's rude. And don't act so polite." Akito said, bossing Tohru around as if she was his servant.

"I'm sorry. . ." Tohru said, averting her gaze to the ground. She felt a hard blow across her face, and she felt herself hit the ground.

"I said stop being polite!" Akito bellowed, his voice echoing in his empty room. Kyou was furious, so he jumped onto the window sill into the open window.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Akito?" Kyou yelled angrily.

"Why are you here? I asked the girl to come alone!" Akito yelled, just as angry, shooting a death glare to Tohru.

"I'm protecting Tohru from you, you dirty. . ." Kyou was cut off by Akito.

"Dirty what? C'mon Kyou. . .Say it." Akito said, smiling evilly.

"S-stop. . .Stop it. . .Don't fight, please. . ." Tohru said weakly as she sat up from the ground, hiding her slightly bloody lip. "I hate all this fighting. . ." She said again.

"Shut up, girl." Akito said, "Do you want me to hit you again?"

"You touch her, and it will be the last breath you breathe." Kyou threatened.

"Don't forget, Kyou. I know your weakness." Akito taunted, trying to kill down Kyou's ego.

"I don't care if you show her! I will rip you to shreads!" Kyou yelled, Tohru thought that there would be steam emitting from Kyou's ears.

"And her, too, Kyou. You will hurt her, too. Do you want to take the risk?" Akito asked calmly, twirling another bead bracelet around his slender index finger.

"You know what. . ." Kyou started, trying to restrain himself from hitting Akito. "You piss me off so bad. . ."

"Aww. . .Poor kitty cat is mad. . .Are you gonna hiss at me now, Outcast?" Akito said, trying to push Kyou over the edge, trying to make Kyou show Tohru his original form.

"Akito. . .I thought this would be the last thing I do, but you are antagonizing me, and I'm not likin' it." Kyou said, clearly Akito had gotten to his core and pushed Kyou to his limits.

"You won't dare show yourself in front of Miss Tohru here, now will you?" Akito taunted once again.

"Tohru. . .You might want to leave, I don't want you to see me this way." Kyou pleaded to Tohru.

"No, Kyou-kun. . .I want to help you. I don't care about your other form, it won't stop me from loving you. . ." Akito struck Tohru once again.

"Don't say those words, you worthless girl! You cannot love someone of the Sohma family, you will end up being hurt! Do you want that, Girl? Or shall I turn you into an Outcast, too?" Akito threatened Tohru in a deadly voice, glaring at her.

"Do it, Akito. I don't care. That will mean that Kyou and I will be able to be together. Because I would be a Sohma, too." With this said, Akito glared harshly at Tohru. Tohru got up and staggered a bit, walking to Kyou's side. Akito took his stance.

Rising

"I love Kyou. I will not let anything stand between it. Not even this curse! And most certainly not you!" Tohru said with a rage that she, Kyou, and even Akito, never knew she had. A strong gust of wind picked up throughout the room, Kyou's body glowing, along with Akito's. Back at the Sohma house, the other Sohma's bodies glowing as well.

"W-what's happening to me?" Akito asked. Tohru looked concerned at Kyou as he dropped to the ground. Akito dropped to the ground as well, they looked unconcious. Tohru had to call someone. Or better yet, to go get Hatori.

Tohru ran out of Akito's house in a hurry, looking for the free-spirited Momiji, he would lead her through this labyrinth of houses and straight to Hatori.

"Momiji-kun! Momiji-kun! Where are you?" Tohru yelled desperately, she tripped over a cobblestone and landed on her stomach, staring at a small rabbit that was unconcious.

"Oh no! Momiji-kun!" Tohru picked up the small rabbit, carrying him to the nearest Sohma house she could find. She welcomed herself in, frantically trying to find another Sohma. She found Kisa's mother, cuddling a small tiger to her chest.

"Miss Sohma, what's happening here? All the Sohma's are their Zodiac characters. . .What's going on?" Tohru asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I don't know. Kisa looked weak, crawling in from the bushes outside. All of a sudden she passed out. . ." Kisa's mother replied, just as worried.

"I. . .I somehow think it was my fault this happened. I yelled at Akito, telling him that nothing will come between Kyou and I, not the cur--" Tohru stopped. "The curse! Maybe. . .Maybe it's lifting!" Tohru cried.

"Impossible." Kisa's mother looked confused at Tohru.

"I need Hatori. . .Have you seen him?" Tohru asked, frantically running again

"Over here. He's his Zodiac animal form as well. . .I put him in water so he wouldn't die."

"I need him! They're all unconcious! I need a doctor. . ." Tohru yelled, jetting out of the Sohma house she had entered, back to Akito's house. She cradled the cat to her chest, crying silently, feeling weak and helpless.

"Wake up, Kyou. . .Please. . ." Tohru cried, and as if he could hear her, he transformed, and the beads around his wrist vanished.

"W-what happened?" Kyou asked. Tohru didn't reply, she was just happy to see him again. Soon, all the Sohma's were in Akito's house.

"What happened?" They all shouted.

"I. . .I don't know. I think it was something I did." Tohru explained. "Well. . .Kyou and Akito were in a quarrel, and Akito told me that Kyou and I could never be. . .Um. . .I mean. . .Well. . ." Tohru stammered. "Uh. . .And. . .I told Akito that nothing could stand between Kyou and I, not the curse, and not Akito. Then, a wind came, and their bodies were glowing. Then, they passed out. And I went to try to find help from Hatori-kun. . .And I tripped, and found Momiji in his Zodiac form. So I went to the closest house I could find, and saw Kisa's mother holding Kisa, who was also in her Zodiac form. . ." Tohru said, explaining what happened.

"Honda-san. . .Our bodies glowed, too. And then everything went black, and we were in the past from when we first found out we were from the Zodiac. Then it flashed, and here we are. . ." Yuki said, clearly confused.

"Nee-san. . .Is the curse raised?" Kisa asked shyly. The faces of all the Sohma's twisted into a shocked expression.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. . ." All the pairs of eyes moved to Akito, who was now breathing heavily.

"This. . .This can't. This can't be happening! You are just a girl! You cannot lift the curse. . .!" Akito spat angrily, his body flickering from his Zodiac form to his human form.

Tohru sat, staring in surprise. She knew she was the cause of this, and she couldn't help Akito. He was turning transparent now.

All the Sohma's sat in awe as Akito suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing left of him. Kyou felt a sense of happiness, yet sadness. He knew there would be another Head Sohma soon, perhaps more harsh than Akito could have ever been. No, Kyou took it back. Nobody could ever be as harsh as Akito had been. To test to see if the curse was lifted or not, Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, and the rest of the Sohma boys hugged Tohru, which was the only girl that wasn't part of the Sohma curse. Neither of them transformed, but it's happened before. Why didn't they transform before the curse was lifted?

The Truth About The Curse

A few days after Akito vanished, the Sohma's felt as normal as ever, and happy with how things were.

"Kyou-kun, Sohma-kun! Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Tohru shouted from the kitchen, bringing in plates after plates loaded with food that she'd cooked herself. This was in celebration of the lift of the Sohma curse. Soon, though, Tohru must find out why Kyou and Yuki did not transform when she hugged them, before the Sohma curse was lifted.

"Honda-san, you seem a bit troubled. . .Is there anything bothering you?" Yuki asked, sincerely concerned for Tohru. Tohru snapped out of her trance.

"Oh. Um. . .Sorry, Sohma-kun! I was just pondering over the curse. Why did you and Kyou not transform when I had hugged you both?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, this curse has been among the Sohma family for many years." Tohru nodded as Yuki kept explaining.

"Well, everyone says how the curse can be broken if someone from an original human species as in, not born unto the Sohma family, can break the curse by true love. Maybe that's what happened to Kyou and I. Maybe far before your love was expressed to Akito, your love for Kyou and I grew, and it broke the curse on us first. And though you love everyone of the Sohma family, it didn't really effect them as much until you finally revealed how you felt." Tohru stared blankly at Yuki, everyone still eating and chattering around them.

"So you're saying that I love Kyou-kun and you, and it was such a strong feeling that it broke the curse on you both before, since I was around you more than the others?" Tohru questioned.

"Precisely," Yuki continued. "And your love for all of us made the curse go away. I want you to know how grateful we are that you came into our lives, Tohru." Yuki smiled, and so did Kyou. Tohru felt happy that she helped everyone be rid of the painful burden. This may be the start of a happy ending for Tohru Honda and the Sohmas.

The Unexpected

Days have passed since the big Sohma celebration, and Kyou and Tohru are officially together, since they're both normal humans.

"Kyou-kun! I've brought you something!" Tohru shouted as she returned from the market.

"Did you?" Kyou asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Uh huh," Tohru giggled, leaning in for a kiss. "But you just might have to wait until tomorrow!" She giggled again, teasing Kyou.

"Hmph. Whatever you say." Kyou said in the irritated tone he used to always use the first time he met Tohru.

"Now, now. . .Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" Tohru laughed at her joke.

"Heh. Glad to see you're laughin' 'cause I ain't." Kyou said, glaring at Tohru.

Tohru was confused. Why was Kyou so aggrivated all of a sudden? Was Tohru the fault? Why was he being so rude to Tohru? Why the quick change of heart? All these questiones swam in Tohru's mind.

"Kyou-kun. . ." Tohru said, reaching for Kyou's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Kyou roared, pushing Tohru to where she fell onto the ground.

"Omph! Kyou-kun. . .What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Tohru asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "You haven't acted like this in a long time. . ." Her eyes locked with Kyou's slightly-red ones.

"Why do you think, you stupid girl? Haven't you learned anything about me? There's a huge storm. I get annoyed, okay?" Kyou bellowed loudly, making Tohru cringe and start crying harder. She hated Kyou being like this. This must be one extreme storm that's approaching.

"Stop crying. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to push you down, just to push you away. C'mon, Tohru. Get up." Kyou said, obviously trying hard not to snap, he held his hand down for Tohru to take, and Tohru being Tohru, took it politely, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"S-sorry, Kyou-kun. . .I forgot. . .Is it a bad storm coming?" Tohru asked.

"S'posed to be a terrible Tsunami. We have to go to higher grounds before seven." Kyou replied.

Tohru gasped. "A Tsunami? Why aren't you panicked? We could die, and you are so calm!"

"I don't know. Don't worry, we need all our special belongings before six thirty, so we have time to move away from this place. Perhaps we'll go to the States." Kyou replied, hugging Tohru close. Tohru was relieved she had the old, yet new, Kyou back again.

"Now we have to get ready if we want to catch any planes to the States." Kyou said, pushing Tohru towards the stairs.

"Kay. But. . .What about the other Sohmas?" Tohru asked, concern taking over the loving expression she had in her eyes.

"They all moved, too." Kyou replied. "Let's get going now."

Tohru nodded, obeying. She walked upstairs and started gathering her most prized possessions. She took a box out of the attic and started going through it. She found the dusty framed picture of her mother. Tohru held it close to her chest as she flashed back to all her childhood memories that included her mother. She smiled as she reminisced. Kyou interrupted her thoughts.

"You ready?" Kyou asked simply.

"Almost! Let me gather these boxes. We'll look through them when we get to the States." Tohru replied, placing her mother's picture into the box, then taking about three boxes at a time down to the cars. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Recovery

"Ah, Tohru! Welcome home! Glad to see you are awake..I was quite worried." Shigure greeted Tohru as she walked through the door of the Sohma house.

Tohru smiled, behind her followed Yuki and Kyou.

"We haven't eaten alot nor slept alot for three months. We needed to know that Honda-san was still alive. We would not give up so easily." Yuki whispered.

Yuki and Kyou went to take a shower, leaving Tohru to talk with Shigure for awhile. Tohru told Shigure of all her dreams. She labelled the dream she recently had a nightmare. Or maybe more so. Shigure raised his eyebrow and placed his chin in his thumb and finger in thought.

"Hm..Tohru-kun..It seems that whoever was in your dream may not have been one of us. Have you ever thought of it?" Shigure asked, looking back to Tohru.

"Uhm..But..The voice and the scent..It was all so familiar..As if in a mix of Akito, Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun.." Tohru stated in confusion.

"Maybe you should go rest, Tohru-kun. It seems as you've had a long..Three months. And I am even surprised that you did not forget us all, you hit the ground pretty hard." Shigure said, waving his hand to shoo Tohru away.

Tohru looked down sadly. "But..I couldn't forget any of you..I don't want to forget.." She softly whispered as she walked past Shigure and up the stairs into her room. She lightly closed the door behind her and slipped into a nightgown.

Forgetting any of the Sohma's would be torture..I refuse to forget..And if ever I do..I must try to remember.. Tohru shook the thought of what might happened if she forgot the Sohma's. She went to lie on her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Uhm..Who is it?" She called.

"It's Kyou..Mind if I come in for a sec?" Kyou answered back.

"Sure, Kyou-kun." So the door slowly opens and Kyou comes in. He smiles at Tohru before sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You know..Me and Yuki were really worried about you..We couldn't leave you. We knew you would wake up, we never gave up hope." Kyou whispered..His voice had a gentle touch that made Tohru smile.

"I thank you and Sohma-kun very much..I am just happy to know I have such good friends supporting me." Tohru said, taking a seat next to Kyou.

"I know that me and Yuki wouldn't have forgiven ourselves if we had left and you woke up in an empty hospital room. So we had to be there for you when you did wake up." Kyou replied, his voice still soft..Not like the tough tone it usually is.

"Hey, uhm..Kyou..?" Tohru asked, pointing her two index fingers towards eachother.

"Yeah?" Kyou replied.

"Uhm..Why are you so..Soft all of a sudden? Was it because of me?" Tohru blushed slightly.

"W-well..Uhm..Well I..Uh.." Kyou stammered, blushing before standing up.

"Well Kyou-kun..?" Tohru looked up at him, wanting an answer.

"I-I guess you could say that..But don't tell the Rat or the Dog!" He yelled.

Tohru giggled shyly "So you're saying you care for me then?"

Kyou blushed madly as he turns around to face Tohru. "Well..I..Uhm.." He rolls his eyes before storming out of the room, clearly he was embarrassed that he likes someone and Tohru knows it. He thought it would ruin his reputation of the "Tough Badass" he is known as.

It's been a week since the whole coma incident with Tohru and she is recovering perfectly. She still wondered about Kyou though. Ever since he had that talk with Tohru, he's been avoiding her..

But why? Why is he asshamed? Tohru thought. But the voice of Yuki interrupted her.

"Is something the matter, Honda-san? You haven't stopped pushing around your food with your chopsticks. Why aren't you eating?" Yuki asked. Tohru could feel the gaze of Kyou look at her.

"Uhm..Well..I am still recovering and I guess I don't feel like eating that much..May I please be excused?" Without letting someone say she could leave she stood up and picked up her dishes, scraping it out and washing off the bowl. She walked up to her room without another word said from anybody. Without her saying another word to anybody as well. She just lay on her bed with her face burried into her pillow.

Maybe Sohma-kun is right..I haven't really been myself since I was in that coma.. Tohru thought to herself. That was the last thought she had in her head as she slowly dipped into a dreamless unconciousness. Tohru tossed around on her bed..For her sleep wasn't so dreamless after all! She saw the figure again and no matter how she tried she couldn't wake up. There was a strange feeling running through Yuki..He could feel that there was something wrong.

"Honda-san? Honda-san!" He found her drowning in sweat, her arms flailing wildly as she slept..Small muffled sounds coming from her lips. He ran over to her bedside and quickly shook her.

"Honda-san? Honda-san! Wake up!" Tohru heard Yuki's desperate cries for her awakening.

"S..S-Sohma- k-kun..." Tohru muttered, her eyes still closed.

"Honda-san..It's a nightmare..Please awaken..Honda-san." He whispers, still shaking the limp body of Tohru.

"Yuki.." Tohru's eyes opened and Yuki smiled down at her. "You had a very bad nightmare, I presume..You're sweating all over.." Tohru nodded a 'yes' and started to tell Yuki about her dream..Much more was added..

"There..There was this figure, Sohma-kun..And he picked me up..And..He had your voice..And his embrace was gentle just like you..Yet..It couldn't have been you or else you would have been turned a rat. I really don't know, Sohma-kun..I don't want that dream again..Please don't let me have that dream again..It was much worse as it went on..I couldn't wake up. I smelled a soft aroma which must have been around the time that the figure was whipping at my body..Like I was some kind of pet..Your voice saved me, Sohma-kun..Thank you.." She closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Honda-san..Don't thank me." Yuki left the room to let Tohru Honda sleep once more. When he exited the room, Kyou was looking at him with worry.

"That dream again? Was it that dream that Tohru had when she was at the hospital?" Kyou asked, turning to Yuki who was walking down the stairs.

"Yes..Maybe you should stay in there with her in case she has that dream again." Yuki disappeared behind the wall and began to talk to Shigure about the whole thing.

"So..Tohru-kun has had that dream multiple times in the hospital as well?" Asked Shigure, his hand coming from the collar of his kimono again, scratching his head.

Yuki nodded.

"Kyou is up with her now..You know. Just in case. I think that one of us will need to stay in Honda-san's room. We are both trustable." Yuki gave Shigure a look, obviously he meant that only Kyou or himself will be needing to be with Tohru.

"What? Why are you looking at me in such a way?" Shigure asked, a fake hurt hinted in his voice.

"You are a pervert and you are not trusted with Honda-san at this time." Yuki replied, looking somewhat annoyed.

Kyou stared at Tohru as she peacefully slept, thinking in deep thought. I am so glad she's safe..She looks so innocent when she sleeps..Wait..Am I really beginning to feel things for Tohru? This can't be.. Tohru's eyes fluttered open to see Kyou staring into her eyes. She screamed, not realizing who it was at first.

"Honda-san!" Yuki said as he hopped out of his chair and ran up the stairs into Tohru's room.

Yuki saw Kyou sprawled across the floor, his expression as if he saw a ghost.

"What happened?" Yuki asked Kyou.

"I am so sorry, Kyou-kun!" Tohru said as she stepped out of the futon and offered her hand down to Kyou to pull him up. He didn't take her hand because Yuki was standing there, so he just scowled at Tohru before standing by himself. He turned back to Tohru and gave her a look that he would explain what he did later..Perhaps on the roof where they always met. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru's Surprise

After dinner Tohru cleaned her dishes and walked outside to take out a ladder and climb up to the roof where she met Kyou, just lying there and staring at the sapphire sky, to the horizon was still painted pink and purple and orange and yellow..

"What happened earlier, I apologize..I didn't want Yuki to think I softened up. He would have made fun of me for starting to feel something for a normal human. I'm so sorry, Tohru." Kyou turned to Tohru, hearing her come up without her having to tell him she arrived. Since she always met him on the roof he was used to her not being able to sneak up on him anymore.

"Don't be sorry, Kyou-kun." Tohru said as she took a seat next to him. He could only smile at her.

"You're so caring, you know that?" He just placed his fist on her head like he was pounding her into the roof like a nail on wood. She giggled and tilted her head, causing his arm to slip and fall around her shoulder. They both blushed madly as Kyou quickly let his arm go back to his side.

"I-I'm so s-sorry...K-Kyou-kun.." Tohru stammered as she places her hands onto her cheeks and shakes her head wildly, her hair and ribbons hitting Kyou's cheeks.

He laughed as his red face turns normal.

"Tohru..I really should tell you something..Tomorrow could we meet at the Sohma Fountain?" He looked Tohru in the eyes. Tohru tilted her head in confusion, wondering what Kyou wanted to tell her. "S-Sure, Kyou-kun..I'll be there!" Tohru smiled widely.

So they went to bed..Tohru had that same dream, only instead of the figure picking her up, he slashed at her face and sent her into a wall. P-Please! Don't hurt me..Please.. Tohru thought. Almost as if the figure read her mind and heard her pleads he stopped..But it didn't last long. The creature was large and demonic like. He slashed Tohru across the face again as she hit the wall hard, hitting her head. Please..Stop it! She yelled in her mind. The creature's laugh became maniacly. He kept trying to hit at her so she stood up in the light-filled room and ran past the creature out the door into what it seemed to be a flower-filled meadow. Tohru looked around, still running. She tripped over a log, or what seemed to be. Tohru looked behind her only to see the creature that had been beating her before had been lying in the tall flower stalks and his legs were straight out. His smile seemed malicious.

"What do you want from me?" Tohru screamed as she jolted up from her bed and started flailing her arms.

"Honda-san! Tohru!" Tohru heard Yuki and Kyou yell..Her eyes flung open to see Kyou and Yuki looking worriedly down at her.

"Y-Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun!" She cried as she flung her arms around their necks, not caring if they transformed or not.

But they didn't..

"H-huh?" Tohru, Kyou and Yuki all yelled in unison. Very surprised Kyou and Yuki looked down.

"Why didn't I become the rat?" Yuki asked..

"And I the cat?" Kyou also asked.

Tohru looked just as confused as they were. Later she told Yuki and Shigure that she'd be going for a walk to clear her head of what happened. She went to the Sohma Fountain to where she saw Kyou waiting for her. Tohru wasn't dressed in her normal schoolgirl attire. She was wearing a dress that stopped just above her knees. At the bottom was laced and the sleeves tied around her neck..She was wearing sandals that tied at her ankle and the heels were about four inches high and her hair was tied into red ribbons. At the sight of seeing Tohru so beautiful And in something different that a schoolgirl uniform Kyou's jaw dropped. Tohru smiled as she approached him.

"W-Wow, Tohru..You look.." His voice trailed off as he cleared his throat. Tohru smiled. "Oh, right..I need to tell you something.." Kyou said again, clearing his throat once more.

"T-Tohru..I.." Kyou looked down at his feet as he began to kick the dirt. Tohru noticed his blushing and she blinks again.

"Well..I-I..Tohru..Since I saw you..From the very first time..I think I liked you..That like..Turns to be love now.." Kyou looked back to see a blushing Tohru.

"K-Kyou-kun.." Tohru said softly, her head slightly cocked to the right.

"What I am trying to say is..I..I think I love you, Tohru.." Kyou looked at her and blushed..

"Y-You do..?" Tohru smiled widely. Kyou could only nod and quickly turn away from Tohru. He seemed to drop something and he nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

"I've got to go.." Kyou said, rushing past Tohru. Tohru picked up what he'd dropped and tried to run after Kyou. "Kyou-kun! Wait! You dro--" Tohru tried to finish the rest but her mouth was clamped with a hand, an arm around her waist. She tried to scream out for Kyou but the hand was too tight upon her lips. Tohru flailed and tried to get out of the arms that held her, but the grip tightened and she could feel a Katana pressed against her neck hard enough to cut her just a little. She heard a voice.

"If you move anymore I will slit your throat.." The mysterious voice sounded so ragged behind Tohru. She could tell that there were two people. One with the Katana against her neck and one holding her around her waist and clamping her mouth. She felt an unwelcoming chill run up her spine as she closed her eyes and hoped that this was also a dream..She wanted to hear the voices of Kyou and Yuki, waking her up..She waited..They did not come..And the pain in her neck was real. Was it true that you feel no pain while in dreams? No. Tohru could answer that herself..The voice spoke again.

"I am Yeijiro. This one here is Akahito. You will meet the rest of our clan as soon as you follow us." The voice sounded rude and Tohru felt the hand fall and the Katana dropping from her neck.

"If you think about screaming, I will have you dead with the snap of a finger.." The one who called himself Yeijiro said harshly. Then Tohru felt a jab in the middle of her back, urging her to move into the direction where they lead her.

"Sirs..Where are you taking me and why won't you just let me go home..?" Tohru asked shyly, trying not to cry and scream out for Yuki or Kyou or Shigure. They just sniffled and pushed her into a room where there was a single light in the center of the ceiling. Just like my dream...Almost exactly..Only..It turned out dark..And someone came into a door which made light burst into the room, killing the darkness..Might this be like my dream..? Tohru began to think..Her mind wandering to many thoughts to why these people held her captive in this room. She skittered to a corner and held her knees to her body. There were three men in the room with her to make sure she didn't escape.

"You, girl..Quit movin' or else I'll have the Boss in here." One of the men said.."Who are you all? I want to go home..Please let me out, will you?" Tohru said through sobs.

"You'll know who w'are in time..Right now is no need for introductions." Said another man. "Hm..What a beauty this one turned out to be, eh boys?" The third man blurted while putting the tip of a sword to her chin, lifting her head up to look at his ugly face that was very ungroomed with a beard. The other men laughed and agreed. Tohru pulled away and shouted many helps, hoping someone would burst in, make the men pass out..And help her. She heard someone walk in..A fourth man? Where are they all coming from..Why me? Tohru thought..She heard the man that just now came in speak to the other three men in a foreign tongue..Quickly the men scurried out the door. So it was just her..And the new man that had entered.

"Well, well, well..What do we have here?" Asked the man, kneeling down to face Tohru. "What is your name, girl?" He asked, his voice more gentle than the others' voices, but still a little harsh. Tohru remained silent, averting her eyes to the ground away from the man. She felt a hard blow across her face that sent her to the ground. "Answer me when I speak to you!" He bellowed. Tohru tried to regain her now blurry sight to look at the man. This one was neater. He must have been the Boss that one of the men mentioned to her earlier.

"M-My name is..Is..Tohru Honda..I live with the So--" Tohru started to say but he cut her off.

"Tohru, eh? Nice name." His smile was evil..More of like a smirk at her..She wanted to spat at him but she did not want to get hit again..She's gone through too much pain.

He spoke again. "My name is Ryunosuke. I am the Boss around here." Tohru turned her back to him, her body shivering with fear. "P-Please..Let me go home.." She whispered, her back still to him. He looked at her. "Well..Quite the rude ones, aren't we?" Hearing that made Tohru growl. She wanted to hit him..She wanted to hit him..She just couldn't. He grabbed ahold of Tohru's shoulder, jerking her back to where she was looking up at him. "Don't turn your back to me, girl.." He snapped. "There will be four other girls joining you shortly.." Tohru cringed at the thought..She didn't want a visit from more of his 'slaves'. She just rolled her eyes. Then the door opened. Three girls were pushed into the room, they fell on their knees. "Ah, see? There they are." Ryunosuke motioned to the three girls. Tohru moved her finger from one girl to the next and counted aloud. "But there are only three..One. Two. Three." Ryunosuke growled and slashed his hand across Tohru's face, sending her into the ground. The three girls gasped and turned their faces. Tohru groaned and sat back up, Ryunosuke growled again, glaring to Tohru's direction. He stood. "The fourth will be arriving soon.." With that said..He left. Tohru glanced at the other girls, she noticed their bodies trembling. "He hit me earlier as well.." She spoke softly, and very shy. She then stood and walked over to them. "My name is Tohru Honda.." She sat on her knees and bowed her head to where it touched the ground. They looked at her and return the favour. The first one speaks. "My name is Nozome Kaonawa and this is my sister Chiaki Kaonawa." She seemed like the eldest of the two. Tohru then rose, still sitting on her knees. The third one speaks a soft voice. "My name is Maemi Yasawa." Tohru bowed again. "Nice to meet you all..I have a word of advice..Maybe the only time you should speak is when Ryunosuke asks for your names..You saw what happened. I said something I shouldn't have and I was hit." They all nod..They start to talk and get to know eachother and when time comes they all lay in a cluttered pile of bodies and fall asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Escape

In the morning they all wake up to a sound of a whip and a painful sting across their abdomens. They look around the room and notice another body which must have been the fourth one Ryunosuke was talking about. Tohru growled as she and the unknown body were dragged out of the room. Tohru looked up at the face of Yeijiro.

"It's you.." She said with a displeasant look across her pallid, blood-stained face. The unknown girl looked at Tohru and shook her head. Obviously it was some kind of sign not to talk to him at this moment. How did she know when to talk and when not to? How long has she worked for Ryunosuke? Who is this girl?

They were both shoved into another room, this time there were the three guys again plus Chiaki. Tohru gasped at the site that Chiaki was seperated from her older sister Nozome. Tohru broke away from Yeijiro's grasp and quickly knelt to the crying Chiaki. Tohru brought her into an embrace and whispered assuring words into her ear. Chiaki must have been about seven or eight. What kind of people are they to tear her from her older sister who might have been of fourteen? The three men looked down at Tohru, one of them stuck the sword in her face again, causing her to release Chiaki and fall to the ground on her back. The man that was leaning down smiled evily to Tohru. She blushed and quickly sat up, growling at the man. Pervert..I hate being here..I wonder what Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun are doing.. The three men left Chiaki, Tohru and the unknown girl alone in the room.

"Pardon..I don't believe we have gotten your name.." Chiaki spoke up. The unknown girl looked to Chiaki then back to Tohru and smiled.

"My name is Harumi. Harumi Hanakaso." The one now called 'Harumi' answered.

"What a very pretty name, Harumi.." Chiaki replied shyly.

"Hm..I wonder.." Tohru started to say, she sortof spaced out while staring at the door.

"Wonder what?" Harumi and Chiaki asked in unison.

"If we all could escape at nighttime.." Tohru whispered, afraid there would be guards at the door outside the room.

So the night came...Tohru, Chiaki and Harumi huddled in a circle and started to chatter about their escape plan. One of them was going to distract the guards if there be any outside the room. The other two were going to sneak out..Or maybe..Just maybe there was a secret door towards the back of the room..

After hours of searching the room for another door there was no luck. Chiaki sat against the wall and started to cry. Tohru and Harumi started to soothe her.

"Perhaps there is a switch under that rug over there?" Pointed out Tohru. So while Tohru stayed to soothe down Chiaki's cries, Harumi went to check it out. She lifted the rug and sure enough there was a string. Harumi motioned Tohru and Chiaki over to where she saw the string and gawked down at it. Tohru smiled and gave the string a tug..And pop! A secret compartment was opened just under the string! Inside lay a flat button. Chiaki reached down and with her slender, slobber-covered index finger, she pressed the button. A small door shook and rattled as it slowly slid open. Tohru seemed to send 'hushing' sounds towards the door so that if ever there were any guards, they wouldn't hear. Tohru slowly crawled over to the half-open door and poked her head out, looking to see if there are any other guards. There were a few more rooms which must have been where Nozome and Maemi were held.

"I will be over at this room, Chiaki..You and Harumi can go into that room and we'll meet up..Hopefully with Nozome and Maemi." Tohru instructed.

"Yes, Tohru.." Chiaki replied obediently.

"Kay. Come, Chiaki." Harumi nodded and slipped out the door. Tohru was left in the room to think..Not long after did she slip silently out the half-opened door. She went over to the room she spotted earlier and saw there was a guard standing there. She dashed behind a bush and the guard called out.

"Who's there?" It was the voice of Akahito! Would he find her? He was walking near to the bush..He wasn't close enough to see Tohru throw a branch over the bush across the land. Akahito heard another rustle in the bush that was in the direction where Tohru threw the branch. Tohru hurried to the room and slid into the door and shut it before Akahito could just resume to his place at the door. Tohru walked over to a sleeping Maemi. She leaned in and whispered, shaking Maemi lightly.

"Maemi, wake up..All of us -- Me, You, Nozome, Chiaki and Harumi are going to get out of here."

"Huh?" Maemi groaned and turned over to face Tohru. She slowly sat up and shook her head to regain her clear vision.

"How will we escape?" She asked..Her voice a little loud. Tohru hushed her.

"See that rug over there?" Tohru motioned to a rug in the far corner. Maemi nodded, groggily rubbing her eyes. "Well..There should be a string there. And if you pull the string a compartment should open and there should be a button..Follow me." She explained and scurried over to the rug. Maemi sluggishly followed. When Tohru lifted the rug there was no string. But there was a button. Tohru looked at the button hesitantly before looking back to Maemi who had been almost sleeping again. Tohru gave Maemi another shake.

"Stay awake!" She urged.

"Sorry..Sorry." Maemi replied. Tohru pushed the button which triggered a loud siren. Tohru gasped and Maemi shot awake. They ran over close to the back of the room. Ryunosuke burst into the room with Akahito, Yeijiro and the three other men Tohru did not yet know the names of. Ryunosuke started to move towards Tohru and Maemi.

Closer..Closer..

Then Tohru screamed and pushed hard against the wall. A door opened and Tohru and Maemi went tumbling out! They rolled out onto pavement and looked for Harumi, Nozome and Chiaki. Tohru saw three figures. Were they Harumi, Nozome and Chiaki? Maemi pointed.

"There!" She shouted, starting to stand and run over to the figures. It was them. They all started running aimlessly and Ryunosuke was close behind them. He had Yeijiro and Akahito try to box in the girls, but they ran around them and all climbed a high gate that was locked from the outside. Nozome had slipped while holding onto Chiaki on her back.

"Oh no!" Nozome screamed. Tohru hopped down and tried to push Nozome and Chiaki over the gate.

Something grabbed Tohru's ankle. It was Akahito. Tohru tried shaking it off but the grip tightened and she felt a sting in her leg and something was injected. Tohru felt a little faint and couldn't struggle..But Harumi drop-kicked Akahito and caused him to let Tohru go. She fell to the ground and Harumi quickly pushed Tohru over the gate. A piece of Tohru's dress fabric got stuck and had ripped, her thigh being slightly skimmed and Maemi caught Tohru on the other side.

Then Ryunosuke was right at the gate. Harumi quickly scurried up the gate and down. Her thigh got cut on the sharp snag at the top. They could hear Tohru groan. Harumi quickly slung Tohru over her shoulder and started to limp off to a nearby city. Tohru was still unconcious. They reached the Sohma Fountain and they all stared at it. They were walking when they saw two boys depressingly sitting at the steps, talking about how they looked everywhere for Tohru but they couldn't find her..Hearing this, the four girls rushed with the limp Tohru over to the boys.

"Tohru? You mentioned Tohru? She's here!" They yelled as they ran up to the two boys. They jumped up and ran over to the unconcious Tohru.

"Tohru? Tohru?" They both yelled.

"She was stabbed in the leg with a needle..And then they injected some sort of blueish liquid into her leg so that she couldn't move." Maemi said. Harumi set her on the ground as Yuki and Kyou kneeled next to her, looking down at her bloodstained face. What happened..To Tohru..? I shouldn't have left her..I should have stayed with her..None of this would have happened..Me nor Yuki would have been worried.. Kyou thought to himself. Harumi, Nozome, Chiaki and Maemi all kneeled next to Yuki and Kyou. They started telling the story of how Tohru got so bloody and how they escaped. Yuki lifted Tohru's shirt to find a long, thin weld across her abdomen. Maemi, Nozome, Harumi and Chiaki all showed the same mark.

"We were whipped to wake up earlier this morning.." Nozome said. Yuki and Kyou showed a painful expression across their faces as they studied the girls' abdomens.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Yuki asked..His eyes holding an anger he's never felt. Kyou was growling lowly as he looked at the scratches on Tohru's face, the whipmark on her abdomen, and the bruises on her arms from when she was grabbed so tightly. He also noticed a scratch along her neck that looked somewhat deep. Who would do this and why? 


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret

Tohru's eyes finally fluttered open. She sat up and felt a pain in her stomach and leg so she just lay back down, staring at the ceiling. She wondered why she felt so dizzy. Yuki and Shigure came into her room and smiled, more of a sad smile because of her state, seeing she was awake. She sat up slowly to look at them. She winced in pain.

"W-Where's Kyou-kun..?" Tohru asked, a hint of weakness in her voice. Shigure hushed her as he handed her a tray of sushi. Yuki look worriedly down at Tohru as she silently ate, her eyes fixed to the wall ahead of her. She was daydreaming. Yuki spoke up.

"Kyou is on the roof. After he helped bring you in and set you on your bed he scoffed and went to the roof. That was about..Two hours ago." Shigure only nodded. Tohru set the tray of sushi on the floor next to her futon and threw the covers off her legs. She let her legs dangle over the side of her futon as she regained her strength to touch the floor with her feet and stand up. Yuki and Shigure held their arms out to catch Tohru if she were to fall. She was still weak from the injection of that needle. She stumbled forward, Yuki and Shigure were too far away to catch Tohru and they didn't make it in time. She feel on her knees. Yuki and Shigure gasped and stepped to her side to help her up.

"T-Thank you..I am so sorry.." Tohru said, rising to her feet with the help of Shigure and Yuki.

"Sorry for what, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"For..For..Everything..For being a bother to you all..For causing you all such worry and concern only for me.." Tohru said..A few tears started to slide slowly down her cheeks. Yuki leaned in and wiped them away, his lips only inches from Tohru's. She blushed and looked Yuki in the eyes. He pulled away and smiled at Tohru. Tohru nodded to both Yuki and Shigure and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"To talk with Kyou-kun.." Tohru responded, already in the doorway. Shigure and Yuki just let her go. When Tohru got outside, she couldn't climb the ladder because of the pain it caused her. So she just yelled, a weaker yell. "Kyou-kuuuun! Come down here please and talk to me?" Tohru waited but she didn't hear a reply. "Kyou-kun?" She yelled louder. Harumi, Chiaki, Maemi and Nozome came out from behind the Sohma House.

"He left." Nozome said. "Where..Where did he go to?" Tohru asked, looking at Nozome, then at Maemi, then at Chiaki, then at Harumi. "He went to the place we all were held..He said something about revenge." Maemi said. Tohru gasped.

He was going to get revenge for what they did to her..

"Oh my gosh! He might get hurt!" Tohru yelled and motioned the girls over to the Sohma Fountain. "Do you remember where that place was?" Tohru asked. No answer from Harumi, Maemi or Nozome.

Chiaki spoke. "Uhm..I do.." She replied shyly. Tohru smiled. "Where is it, Chiaki? Please lead the way." So Nozome took Chiaki's hand and they lead the way. Tohru walked between Maemi and Harumi. Chiaki pointed. "This is the place.." Tohru remembered.

Someone greeted them. It wasn't Akahito, Yeijiro, Ryunosuke or any of the other three men. It was someone different. He was dressed in black with a cloak over his body and his hood pulled up, covering all his face except his mouth. Tohru noticed it wasn't any of the other men because the voice was different.

"Follow me." The man said, motioning them to the now unlocked gate that they had climbed before. "My name is Eijiro Azumamaro. I will lead you to the new captive." The one called 'Eijiro' walked through the gates and lead the five girls to a room that looked bigger from the outside than the ones they were in before. Eijiro opened the door to reveal an unconcious Kyou.

Tohru gasped.

He was in handcuffs and around his ankles were tied in rope. "Oh my goodness! Kyou-kun!" Tohru yelled as she ran over to his side and kneeled next to him. She started to cry as she noticed a thin bloodline coming from his left nostril and another bloodline coming from both corners of his lips. His eyes were black and his what used to be smooth-milky white skin was blotched with bruises. Tohru pulled him into her lap and hunched over him. She started crying silver tears.

Kyou started to stir in his sleep. He felt the tears fall on his lips and his cheeks and run down to his jawline. His eyes opened slowly as he groaned with pain. "Kyou-kun!" Tohru sat up and looked down at him. He tried to smile, but his lips were also bruised, so he just nodded. He started to cough and blood came from his mouth and splattered over Tohru's nightgown. Tohru didn't cringe that her ivory colour nightgown was now stained with scarlet blood. She just studied Kyou's features. Tears started to well in her eyes again. Kyou reached up his hand to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, Tohru...I'll be fine..It's just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle." The corners of his lips curled into a gentle smile that was too small a smile to cause him to cringe in pain. Tohru kept sobbing. The four girls went over to Tohru and Kyou and started to comfort Tohru. Eijiro looked at them all and decided to join. He took down his hood and threw off his cloak. Kyou started to tell Tohru about what he did.

"I was furious that you came back injured, so I asked these girls if either of them knew the direction to where you were taken. I met up with five men and started to fight them..They were the easy ones. The one that did this to me though was that big guy. 'The Boss'. He wasn't as weak as he appeared. He bound my hands and feet so I wouldn't struggle and try to punch or kick him anymore..And that's how I ended up here in this condition." Tohru hugged him close, and he didn't transform..They both wondered why this is happening. As Tohru hugged him, his eyes closed and about to fall into another sleep when Eijiro warned them to hurry to get Kyou out of there, that someone was coming. Tohru searched the back of the room to find a hidden door..Eijiro pointed out where it would be and she pressed her hardest, motioning the others to help. Then a passage was revealed and they were clumsily falling out of the passageway and into the bright day. Eijiro followed behind, a bit delayed, then the door to the room opened and a yell was heard. The voice was of one of the men that the name was still unknown to Tohru. "They escaped again!" They all heard him yell. Tohru started to slowly bring Kyou up to support him and succeeded somewhat with the help of Eijiro. The others scrambled to their feet and started to ran while Eijiro, Tohru and Kyou all slowly dragged behind. Then..Out of nowhere, Ryunosuke appeared infront of the straggling trio of Tohru, Eijiro and Kyou!

"Thought you could get away again eh, girl? Looks like I'm the one who was quicker this time." Ryunosuke spoke in a low, evil voice, his eyes black and cold. Tohru could have sworn she saw what looked like flames in the depths of Ryunosuke's pupils. Oh my gosh..With Kyou in this condition our pace can't quicken..And..Why is this Eijiro helping us? Who is he? Is he one of the men with the unknown identity? No. He doesn't look it. And even if he was, Ryunosuke would have probably said something to him.

"Heh. Well, Brother," Eijiro started. Tohru gawked surprisingly over to Eijiro.

"You seem to have forgotten that I have certain abilities that you can't help." His pallid-pink lips form a smirk and his mysterious grey eyes look as though he would drop Kyou and pounce at any time.

But he didn't.

He just untied the strings around his neck that held up his cloak and unbuttoned the brooch that seemed to be a Mage Crest of some sort. Under the cloak that Eijiro had been hiding was a bright white outfit..And upon his forehead played a symbol. The Kanji symbol meaning 'Fire'. He closed his grey eyes and started to mumble small words. Ryunosuke looked furious. With the words Eijiro spoke in another language, the bodies of Tohru, Kyou, Maemi, Harumi, Nozome, Chiaki and Eijiro's all glowed of a pallid, yet eerie, silver..Almost seeming a silver flame was engulfing their bodies and teleporting them to a place elsewhere. Just a few minutes ago they had almost been captured by Ryunosuke. Again. And now they have waken to a meadow, much like the one in one of Tohru's dreams, and lifted their heads. All the bodies were arranged neatly in a circle of unconcious bodies with Kyou in the middle. They all are awake now and Tohru questions Eijiro about his powers and everything. Eijiro told Tohru there was no need to wonder because it was his origin, a gift from his father that his brother Ryunosuke had not received because he shared another father. With that, Tohru crawled over to the still-sleeping Kyou. She noticed his wounds were healed and he was somewhat..

Smiling..?

Yes..He was smiling..Smiling in his sleep. He then shifted slightly and woke up, a smile still playing over his wind-dried lips, he was staring up at Tohru now, who leaned far over him and was watching him smile in his sleep. Tohru, now shocked, leaned back and Kyou sprung up, happy to see Tohru alright and her bruises healing. But how did they get there?

"Eijiro helped us teleport," Harumi said in a voice that the wind seemed to make sound a bit hush, almost as if she knew what Kyou was wondering. Kyou raised an eyebrow and nodded, satisfied.

"Tohru, what do you say we try to go home?" Kyou asked, looking around the empty meadow. Nobody roamed. Only butterflies lingered above the flowers and the gentle breezes played atop the meadow's flowers and caressed the faces of the seven people. Eijiro spoke up. "You cannot. Not until it is safe we can leave these fields. That should be in another day or two." Kyou, Tohru, Maemi, Harumi, Nozome and Chiaki all slumped back down. "But why, Sir?" Chiaki asked shyly. "My brother still lurks to find us. He stops at nothing until he finds what he wants. We should all be protected here. This is my place." Eijiro replied. "But..Uh..Why would he be after us?" Maemi and Nozome asked. "Not just you," Eijiro said. "There is something on one of you that he finds he needs. Perhaps a piece of jewelry that gives off an aura of value, or perhaps power." He explained.

"Ah.." Kyou said. "So, he is just some guy trying to capture anyone he finds that 'has something valuable'?" He seemed confused. "That is more than likely correct," Eijiro gazed to Kyou. Eijiro looked around the meadow for a forest full of trees that may bear fruit. "Ah!" Eijiro cried as he jumped to his feet and ran towards a few trees that held oranges, peaches, plums, cherries. Tohru looked around confusingly. "We need a stove. And a knife and some pairs of chopsticks." Kyou laughed and looked to Tohru, who still seemed to be confused and lost in a daze. "A stove? what for?" Tohru snapped back to reality.

"Why, to cook, of course!" She replied cheerfully.

"Ah," Kyou whispered.

Eijiro came back with his cloak slung over his shoulder, bulged out a little, and Tohru helped him carry it all.

"Heh. Thanks." Eijiro replied as Tohru took half the fruit from Eijiro's cloak.

"You're welcome!" Tohru smiled widely, taking the fruit over to the rest of the bunch. 


	6. Chapter 6

Going Home

A few days had passed, and like Eijiro predicted, everyone returned home. Nozome, Chiaki, Harumi and Maemi were all staying in the extra guest bedrooms in the Sohma house. Tohru was sleeping soundly in her bed, and Kyou had been at her side watching her. He waited for the terrifying sight of her struggling to awaken, so he could save her. Tohru started to talk in her sleep, and Kyou moved closer to hear what she was saying. His ear was almost pressed against her lips, she whispered. . .

"Kyou. . .I love you, too. . .I always have. And when I found out. . ." She stopped. Kyou wanted to know what she was going to say. Tohru's eyes opened with Kyou's ear close to her lips. She smiled a bit, hugging Kyou to her. He didn't transform. . . What was going on? This happened before, too. Why didn't he transform? Then, Kyou heard the faint sound of the phone ring from downstairs, so he went downstairs to answer, but Shigure beat him to it. He listened to the conversation.

"Hello?" Shigure asked. Kyou couldn't hear the other voice, but by the twisted expression on Shigure's face, he figured it might have been Akito Sohma on the other end.

"U. . .Um. Yes. She's here, but she's sleeping right now." Shigure answered, his eyes never softening.

Kyou leaned in a bit to listen, almost falling off the steps, but he regained his balance. Kyou looked around the corner, seeing Shigure set the phone down and start coming his way.

"What are you doing, Dog?" Kyou asked coldly.

"What Akito asked me to. Waking Tohru-kun up." Kyou tried grabbing Shigure's wrist, but Shigure pulled away too quickly.

"Let her sleep. It's been a while since she's had a good rest." Kyou replied.

"Akito wants her to be awake. He wants to talk to her. Do you want him to be angry?" Shigure whispered harshly. Kyou could never remember Shigure ever being this cold, so perhaps Akito had threatened him somehow. . .

"Fine. Go." Kyou said, watching Shigure go into Tohru's room. But she was already awake, by the sound of her cheery voice greeting Shigure.

"Akito's on the phone, Tohru-kun. . .He wishes to speak to you." Shigure said. Kyou scoffed a bit, walking downstairs to get the phone.

"Akito?" Kyou asked.

"Where is that girl? I wished to speak with her, not you, Outcast. . ." Akito answered coldly. This made Kyou cringe, wishing he could reach through the phone to strangle him.

"She's getting out of bed. What do you want to talk to her about? You better tel---" Kyou started.

"Or else you'll do what? Remember, I am much stronger than you." Akito said, Kyou could tell he was amused by this by the tone of his voice. Kyou cringed again as Tohru came down the stairs.

"Here's Tohru." Kyou said, harshly shoving the phone into Tohru's open hand.

"Hello?" Tohru asked shyly, waiting for a reply. Kyou leaned to try to listen.

"Miss Tohru. . .I have a few words I wish to say to you. Please come by the Sohma Estate. Alone, if you will." Tohru gasped a bit before nodding as if Akito could see her do so. She hung up the phone and turned to Kyou, and an interested Shigure.

"Akito-kun wishes me to go to the Sohma Estate. He wishes to talk to me. . .The thing is. . .He wants me to go alone." Tohru said, saying it all in one breath.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm letting you be alone with him!" Kyou yelled. Chiaki, Maemi, Nozome, Harumi, and Yuki all came out of their rooms.

"What's the matter, Kyou. . .?" Chiaki asked. Nozome and Harumi nodded. "You woke us up." they said in unison.

"Sorry. But I ain't lettin' Tohru go to the Sohma Estate alone."

"Tohru? Did Akito summon you to go there?" Yuki said in a soft voice, messing his hair with his hand.

"Uh. Yes. He wanted me to go alone." Tohru said.

"Well then. . ." Maemi said groggily. "You can't go alone. But I'm going back to bed." Tohru nodded a bit.

"Sleep well, then. . ." Tohru said politely.

"Anyways. You are not going to be alone with him. I'm going with you." Kyou said in a determined tone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting With Akito

Tohru finished changing from her night clothing into her uniform, which she longed to wear again. Kyou just wore his normal khaki shorts with a chain hanging from his pocket, and a zip-up sweatshirt.

"Good bye, everyone. Be back soon." Tohru said glumly, not wanting to go to this secret meeting. But she felt a little safe, knowing Kyou would be accompanying her.

"Kyou-kun. . .You can't be seen by Akito. He might harm you." Tohru turned to Kyou, a slight fear lacing in her normally-cheerful voice.

"I won't. But if he says anything I don't like, I'm going to put a stop to it. I'm not going to let you get hurt by him, as so many of us have been before." Kyou said, determined once again. Tohru was grateful for his sudden kindness towards her, but she was happy to see him determined once again. They arrived at the Sohma Estate, and Kyou ducked under Akito's open window. He motioned Tohru to go inside.

"Um. . .Hello? Akito?" Tohru asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Come in." Akito replied, his door opening on its own. He was wearing his normal kimono, his eyes coldly staring at Tohru.

"You wanted to speak with me, Akito-kun?" Tohru asked shyly, cautiously walking towards him. She stopped a few feet before him, sitting on her knees and bowing to him, very lowly to where her forehead touched the floor.

"Get up," Akito said simply, "don't bow to me." With that, Tohru rose quickly, sitting straight on her knees.

"I understand that you have a close relationship with the Outcast, do you not? And don't bother lying. I can see right through you." Akito said, his cold eyes locked onto Tohru's blueish ones.

"Um. . .Y-yes Sir. . ." Tohru said, fear in her voice once again.

"Well, as you know, the Sohma's are not allowed to love ordinary humans." Akito started. Kyou's eyes widened, but he remained crouched down.

"Yes. . .Sir." Tohru replied. "I understand, Sir." She nodded a bit, staring at him.

"Don't stare. It's rude. And don't act so polite." Akito said, bossing Tohru around as if she was his servant.

"I'm sorry. . ." Tohru said, averting her gaze to the ground. She felt a hard blow across her face, and she felt herself hit the ground.

"I said stop being polite!" Akito bellowed, his voice echoing in his empty room. Kyou was furious, so he jumped onto the window sill into the open window.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Akito?" Kyou yelled angrily.

"Why are you here? I asked the girl to come alone!" Akito yelled, just as angry, shooting a death glare to Tohru.

"I'm protecting Tohru from you, you dirty. . ." Kyou was cut off by Akito.

"Dirty what? C'mon Kyou. . .Say it." Akito said, smiling evilly.

"S-stop. . .Stop it. . .Don't fight, please. . ." Tohru said weakly as she sat up from the ground, hiding her slightly bloody lip. "I hate all this fighting. . ." She said again.

"Shut up, girl." Akito said, "Do you want me to hit you again?"

"You touch her, and it will be the last breath you breathe." Kyou threatened.

"Don't forget, Kyou. I know your weakness." Akito taunted, trying to kill down Kyou's ego.

"I don't care if you show her! I will rip you to shreads!" Kyou yelled, Tohru thought that there would be steam emitting from Kyou's ears.

"And her, too, Kyou. You will hurt her, too. Do you want to take the risk?" Akito asked calmly, twirling another bead bracelet around his slender index finger.

"You know what. . ." Kyou started, trying to restrain himself from hitting Akito. "You piss me off so bad. . ."

"Aww. . .Poor kitty cat is mad. . .Are you gonna hiss at me now, Outcast?" Akito said, trying to push Kyou over the edge, trying to make Kyou show Tohru his original form.

"Akito. . .I thought this would be the last thing I do, but you are antagonizing me, and I'm not likin' it." Kyou said, clearly Akito had gotten to his core and pushed Kyou to his limits.

"You won't dare show yourself in front of Miss Tohru here, now will you?" Akito taunted once again.

"Tohru. . .You might want to leave, I don't want you to see me this way." Kyou pleaded to Tohru.

"No, Kyou-kun. . .I want to help you. I don't care about your other form, it won't stop me from loving you. . ." Akito struck Tohru once again.

"Don't say those words, you worthless girl! You cannot love someone of the Sohma family, you will end up being hurt! Do you want that, Girl? Or shall I turn you into an Outcast, too?" Akito threatened Tohru in a deadly voice, glaring at her.

"Do it, Akito. I don't care. That will mean that Kyou and I will be able to be together. Because I would be a Sohma, too." With this said, Akito glared harshly at Tohru. Tohru got up and staggered a bit, walking to Kyou's side. Akito took his stance. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rising

"I love Kyou. I will not let anything stand between it. Not even this curse! And most certainly not you!" Tohru said with a rage that she, Kyou, and even Akito, never knew she had. A strong gust of wind picked up throughout the room, Kyou's body glowing, along with Akito's. Back at the Sohma house, the other Sohma's bodies glowing as well.

"W-what's happening to me?" Akito asked. Tohru looked concerned at Kyou as he dropped to the ground. Akito dropped to the ground as well, they looked unconcious. Tohru had to call someone. Or better yet, to go get Hatori.

Tohru ran out of Akito's house in a hurry, looking for the free-spirited Momiji, he would lead her through this labyrinth of houses and straight to Hatori.

"Momiji-kun! Momiji-kun! Where are you?" Tohru yelled desperately, she tripped over a cobblestone and landed on her stomach, staring at a small rabbit that was unconcious.

"Oh no! Momiji-kun!" Tohru picked up the small rabbit, carrying him to the nearest Sohma house she could find. She welcomed herself in, frantically trying to find another Sohma. She found Kisa's mother, cuddling a small tiger to her chest.

"Miss Sohma, what's happening here? All the Sohma's are their Zodiac characters. . .What's going on?" Tohru asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I don't know. Kisa looked weak, crawling in from the bushes outside. All of a sudden she passed out. . ." Kisa's mother replied, just as worried.

"I. . .I somehow think it was my fault this happened. I yelled at Akito, telling him that nothing will come between Kyou and I, not the cur--" Tohru stopped. "The curse! Maybe. . .Maybe it's lifting!" Tohru cried.

"Impossible." Kisa's mother looked confused at Tohru.

"I need Hatori. . .Have you seen him?" Tohru asked, frantically running again

"Over here. He's his Zodiac animal form as well. . .I put him in water so he wouldn't die."

"I need him! They're all unconcious! I need a doctor. . ." Tohru yelled, jetting out of the Sohma house she had entered, back to Akito's house. She cradled the cat to her chest, crying silently, feeling weak and helpless.

"Wake up, Kyou. . .Please. . ." Tohru cried, and as if he could hear her, he transformed, and the beads around his wrist vanished.

"W-what happened?" Kyou asked. Tohru didn't reply, she was just happy to see him again. Soon, all the Sohma's were in Akito's house.

"What happened?" They all shouted.

"I. . .I don't know. I think it was something I did." Tohru explained. "Well. . .Kyou and Akito were in a quarrel, and Akito told me that Kyou and I could never be. . .Um. . .I mean. . .Well. . ." Tohru stammered. "Uh. . .And. . .I told Akito that nothing could stand between Kyou and I, not the curse, and not Akito. Then, a wind came, and their bodies were glowing. Then, they passed out. And I went to try to find help from Hatori-kun. . .And I tripped, and found Momiji in his Zodiac form. So I went to the closest house I could find, and saw Kisa's mother holding Kisa, who was also in her Zodiac form. . ." Tohru said, explaining what happened.

"Honda-san. . .Our bodies glowed, too. And then everything went black, and we were in the past from when we first found out we were from the Zodiac. Then it flashed, and here we are. . ." Yuki said, clearly confused.

"Nee-san. . .Is the curse raised?" Kisa asked shyly. The faces of all the Sohma's twisted into a shocked expression.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. . ." All the pairs of eyes moved to Akito, who was now breathing heavily.

"This. . .This can't. This can't be happening! You are just a girl! You cannot lift the curse. . .!" Akito spat angrily, his body flickering from his Zodiac form to his human form.

Tohru sat, staring in surprise. She knew she was the cause of this, and she couldn't help Akito. He was turning transparent now.

All the Sohma's sat in awe as Akito suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing left of him. Kyou felt a sense of happiness, yet sadness. He knew there would be another Head Sohma soon, perhaps more harsh than Akito could have ever been. No, Kyou took it back. Nobody could ever be as harsh as Akito had been. To test to see if the curse was lifted or not, Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, and the rest of the Sohma boys hugged Tohru, which was the only girl that wasn't part of the Sohma curse. Neither of them transformed, but it's happened before. Why didn't they transform before the curse was lifted?

The Truth About The Curse

A few days after Akito vanished, the Sohma's felt as normal as ever, and happy with how things were.

"Kyou-kun, Sohma-kun! Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Tohru shouted from the kitchen, bringing in plates after plates loaded with food that she'd cooked herself. This was in celebration of the lift of the Sohma curse. Soon, though, Tohru must find out why Kyou and Yuki did not transform when she hugged them, before the Sohma curse was lifted.

"Honda-san, you seem a bit troubled. . .Is there anything bothering you?" Yuki asked, sincerely concerned for Tohru. Tohru snapped out of her trance.

"Oh. Um. . .Sorry, Sohma-kun! I was just pondering over the curse. Why did you and Kyou not transform when I had hugged you both?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, this curse has been among the Sohma family for many years." Tohru nodded as Yuki kept explaining.

"Well, everyone says how the curse can be broken if someone from an original human species as in, not born unto the Sohma family, can break the curse by true love. Maybe that's what happened to Kyou and I. Maybe far before your love was expressed to Akito, your love for Kyou and I grew, and it broke the curse on us first. And though you love everyone of the Sohma family, it didn't really effect them as much until you finally revealed how you felt." Tohru stared blankly at Yuki, everyone still eating and chattering around them.

"So you're saying that I love Kyou-kun and you, and it was such a strong feeling that it broke the curse on you both before, since I was around you more than the others?" Tohru questioned.

"Precisely," Yuki continued. "And your love for all of us made the curse go away. I want you to know how grateful we are that you came into our lives, Tohru." Yuki smiled, and so did Kyou. Tohru felt happy that she helped everyone be rid of the painful burden. This may be the start of a happy ending for Tohru Honda and the Sohmas. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth About The Curse

A few days after Akito vanished, the Sohma's felt as normal as ever, and happy with how things were.

"Kyou-kun, Sohma-kun! Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Tohru shouted from the kitchen, bringing in plates after plates loaded with food that she'd cooked herself. This was in celebration of the lift of the Sohma curse. Soon, though, Tohru must find out why Kyou and Yuki did not transform when she hugged them, before the Sohma curse was lifted.

"Honda-san, you seem a bit troubled. . .Is there anything bothering you?" Yuki asked, sincerely concerned for Tohru. Tohru snapped out of her trance.

"Oh. Um. . .Sorry, Sohma-kun! I was just pondering over the curse. Why did you and Kyou not transform when I had hugged you both?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, this curse has been among the Sohma family for many years." Tohru nodded as Yuki kept explaining.

"Well, everyone says how the curse can be broken if someone from an original human species as in, not born unto the Sohma family, can break the curse by true love. Maybe that's what happened to Kyou and I. Maybe far before your love was expressed to Akito, your love for Kyou and I grew, and it broke the curse on us first. And though you love everyone of the Sohma family, it didn't really effect them as much until you finally revealed how you felt." Tohru stared blankly at Yuki, everyone still eating and chattering around them.

"So you're saying that I love Kyou-kun and you, and it was such a strong feeling that it broke the curse on you both before, since I was around you more than the others?" Tohru questioned.

"Precisely," Yuki continued. "And your love for all of us made the curse go away. I want you to know how grateful we are that you came into our lives, Tohru." Yuki smiled, and so did Kyou. Tohru felt happy that she helped everyone be rid of the painful burden. This may be the start of a happy ending for Tohru Honda and the Sohmas. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Unexpected

Days have passed since the big Sohma celebration, and Kyou and Tohru are officially together, since they're both normal humans.

"Kyou-kun! I've brought you something!" Tohru shouted as she returned from the market.

"Did you?" Kyou asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Uh huh," Tohru giggled, leaning in for a kiss. "But you just might have to wait until tomorrow!" She giggled again, teasing Kyou.

"Hmph. Whatever you say." Kyou said in the irritated tone he used to always use the first time he met Tohru.

"Now, now. . .Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" Tohru laughed at her joke.

"Heh. Glad to see you're laughin' 'cause I ain't." Kyou said, glaring at Tohru.

Tohru was confused. Why was Kyou so aggrivated all of a sudden? Was Tohru the fault? Why was he being so rude to Tohru? Why the quick change of heart? All these questiones swam in Tohru's mind.

"Kyou-kun. . ." Tohru said, reaching for Kyou's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Kyou roared, pushing Tohru to where she fell onto the ground.

"Omph! Kyou-kun. . .What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Tohru asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "You haven't acted like this in a long time. . ." Her eyes locked with Kyou's slightly-red ones.

"Why do you think, you stupid girl? Haven't you learned anything about me? There's a huge storm. I get annoyed, okay?" Kyou bellowed loudly, making Tohru cringe and start crying harder. She hated Kyou being like this. This must be one extreme storm that's approaching.

"Stop crying. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to push you down, just to push you away. C'mon, Tohru. Get up." Kyou said, obviously trying hard not to snap, he held his hand down for Tohru to take, and Tohru being Tohru, took it politely, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"S-sorry, Kyou-kun. . .I forgot. . .Is it a bad storm coming?" Tohru asked.

"S'posed to be a terrible Tsunami. We have to go to higher grounds before seven." Kyou replied.

Tohru gasped. "A Tsunami? Why aren't you panicked? We could die, and you are so calm!"

"I don't know. Don't worry, we need all our special belongings before six thirty, so we have time to move away from this place. Perhaps we'll go to the States." Kyou replied, hugging Tohru close. Tohru was relieved she had the old, yet new, Kyou back again.

"Now we have to get ready if we want to catch any planes to the States." Kyou said, pushing Tohru towards the stairs.

"Kay. But. . .What about the other Sohmas?" Tohru asked, concern taking over the loving expression she had in her eyes.

"They all moved, too." Kyou replied. "Let's get going now."

Tohru nodded, obeying. She walked upstairs and started gathering her most prized possessions. She took a box out of the attic and started going through it. She found the dusty framed picture of her mother. Tohru held it close to her chest as she flashed back to all her childhood memories that included her mother. She smiled as she reminisced. Kyou interrupted her thoughts.

"You ready?" Kyou asked simply.

"Almost! Let me gather these boxes. We'll look through them when we get to the States." Tohru replied, placing her mother's picture into the box, then taking about three boxes at a time down to the cars. 


End file.
